Let's Die This Jungle Red, Shall We? (SYOC)
by Wolffang1795
Summary: "Yithemba, a fun board game for the whole family that's to die for with it's rich jungle atmosphere and unique animals to teach your kids. Ages 3 to in grave." Roe Atwood, the Ultimate Camp Councilor, read out loud before looking to his classmates with an optimistic smile," See guys? It is perfectly safe " "….I couldn't have been more wrong in my life..."
1. Prologue & Character List

In the dead of night, deep in an unknown jungle sat three figures around a large bonfire, dark shadows reflected off their bodies as their only strong light source continued to flicker in front of them as they sat there in silence.

"Hey guys…. How long do you think we've been stuck here?" a feminine voice asked, belonging to a girl wearing a toucan mask. The base of said mask was orange, which had black rims on the outside as purple surrounded the mask's eyes. The mask also sported a large, fiery, orange beak that extended out from the mask, ending in a sharp, curved tip; the upper beak also contained a black mark on its tip.

Across from the toucan mask wearing girl, on different sides in a triangle, was another person of the same gender, wearing a grey elephant mask with white tusks on the sides with elephant ears behind her head.

On the opposite side was of the opposite gender with an...odd mask compared to the others. The mask seemed to be coiled up on his body, a giant brown snake mouth was over his head as the bottom of the mask coiling down his body to the bottom of his left leg.

They both sat in silence on their respective logs around the bonfire. The fire was only just enough to show the masks they were wearing, everything else was lost in the darkness of the night.

The elephant masked girl looked over at the snake masked boy as the fire continued to flicker, slowly dying.

The snake masked teen said nothing as the elephant masked girl looked into the fire, not directly looking at the one with the toucan mask.

The elephant masked lady just shrugged, "...right," the toucan masked girl held her hands together, gripping them tightly, "just how long has it been?"

She stared into the small fire, slowly extinguishing into embers.

* * *

The door to the Hope's Peak Academy's old storage room opened as a tall male with a lean build entered the large dark room. The teen managed to locate the lightswitch to the room causing it to light up dimly in the cluttered space. And as the lights turned on the appearance of the male was also more visible.

He looked to be around 6 ft tall with short and slightly messy dirty blond hair, that was currently being covered with a light brownish-gray fabric-made hat that has a wide brim extending around the hat with a cord hanging under the chin that also has a small dark green logo on the front involving three pine trees on a hill and the one in the middle is bigger than the one on the sides, with freckles littering his pale skinned face and surrounding his forest green eyes.

His clothing consisted of a forest green shirt with a with the same dark green logo that is on the hat, along with a light brown short sleeved hiking vest with several pockets that seemed to hold various small objects such as a compass.

He wore khaki camping shorts that went down to his knees and had a couple large pockets on both sides along with dark brown hiking boots with black shoelace.

He even had a fanny pack strapped around his waist, but it wasn't just any fanny pack, it was a first aid fanny pack being completely black with a white first aid cross on the front.

(Ultimate Camp Counselor: Roe Attwood)

Roe looked around the storage room with amazed eyes and a bright optimistic smile, "Wow, the teachers weren't kidding when they said this place is cluttered, but hopefully there should still be some useful things in here. Just waiting to be discovered among all this dust," the camp counselor spoke as he took note of just how much dust was in here.

Dust was practically everywhere, covering all the shelves and boxes in the room and even parts of the floor, clearly showing how long it has been since anyone else has even been in this room.

"I wonder if I'll be able to find any good camping gear in any of these boxes…." the green eyed teen muttered to himself as he pulled out a small flashlight from the lower left pocket of his shorts, since the room's lighting was mediocre at best, and turned it on to give himself some better lighting as he began to investigate the dusty and cluttered storage room.

Surprisingly, as time went on, Roe found several objects in here that were still im prime condition despite how long anyone has been in here. A lot of vintage stuff too.

He even found some items that some of his classmates would enjoy as well, even a couple things for himself too.

"Wow, this climbing gear in this box really aged well over the years, even the rope somehow managed to keep itself together without age or insects wearing it down," the Hope's Peak student spoke in an impressed tone as he took out a pretty thick and sturdy rope from a box on the second shelf.

And after making sure that it was indeed still in good condition he gently put it back in the box before taking it from it's shelf and putting the box of climbing gear next to this other box that he had used to collect items either he or his classmates would find interesting.

Suddenly a loud thud echoed throughout the dusty old room as the sound of something heavy hitting the floor caused Roe to jump and let out a sharp "Eep!" before he quickly grabbed his flashlight and pointed it to where he heard the sound, the far back of the room.

Turns out a large wooden box, unlike all the others that were cardboard, seemed to have fallen from the top shelf somehow. Maybe the shelving got so worn down it gave way?

The dirty blond haired male walked forward with curious green eyes as he went to investigate the wooden box that had fallen, which turns out to have fallen with the right side up seeing what was on the front.

"Huh?" Roe voices his confusion as he trails his hand across the wood carvings etched into the lid of the box, the carvings depicted several animals even a few tropical trees in the front with an odd looking bear charging forward at the center of it all. It looked like a regular bear but it had an odd line going down the middle, did it somehow get scratched in the past? But then why is it so smooth?

But what really caught the male teen's attention was what seemed to be the title of the box, seeing as how it was in the center of the box and carved out in big bold letters," Y-Yithe-emba?" the Ultimate Camp Counselor tried to pronounce the word as he looked in confusion at the wooden box.

That was when he realized that the odd looking line on the bear was actually going all the way across the rest of the lid, showing that the way to open it was to flip both sides of the lid in opposite directions to open it.

'Ohhhh so that's why…' the teen thought to himself as he opened the box in curiosity to reveal that on the inside of the box was…. A board game. Complete with a whole board, the rules written on the sides of the lid, and even a compartment that stored several small wooden figurines shaped like animals each getting its own small squared off section…. Though some appeared to be missing.

Roe's eyes widened in excitement and a large smile took form on his freckled face once he realized what this was, this was some kind of cool ancient board game! And now he absolutely had to show his friends! This could be a great bonding experience for them and it looked like there were exactly enough pieces for all of them to play!

The green eyed teen quickly closed the box and carried it over to where the other two boxes he had collected and stacked them on top of each other before putting the wooden one on top. Then, with a surprising amount of ease, the tall male picked up all three boxes and fast walked out of the room. Wanting to show all the cool things he found to his classmates as soon as possible, especially this odd but cool looking board game.

Little did he know what he was about to get his entire class into…

* * *

Welcome one and all to not only my first ever Fanfic here on Fanfiction but also to my first ever Danganronpa SYOC~

I hope you will enjoy as these Students of Hope's Peak end up getting sucked into a Jumanji like game called Yithemba and have to fight several challenges, including each other, to survive~

Please note that I do plan on putting the character form both here and on my profile, in case any of you need to know.

Now without further adieu here is all the rules, animal pieces, and form stuff for help you figure things out~

Rules for the Character forms and the story:

 _1) Give your character some flaws, no one is perfect. Basically no Mary Sues or Gary Stus, etc._

 _2) Canon talents are allowed, but the character must be different from the other characters with those talents. Example: No two timid nurses. (Basically no copy+paste)_

 _3)_ _Please don't put your OC in the reviews, it spoils your character. Send them through a PM._

 _4) Title your PM "Let's Die this Jungle Red - Your Character Name". It makes it easier to find._

 _5) Remove parentheses from the character form._

 _6) Do not send a character that is in already in another story (or are in pending for another story), exceptions are stories that are discontinued or rejected (rejected characters must not be sent to other stories or be pending as well). However, if you do submit a character that was in a story that was discontinued, please confirm that is discontinued before sending in your character. (Don't reuse/recycle characters and don't send characters that were accepted here into other stories.)_

 _7) Please be respectful to me and the other creators involved in this fic, just because you are upset that your character died or the ship you wanted to happen didn't end up happening doesn't mean you have the right to be salty and mean to everyone else._

 _8) Don't congest your form together, make sure to keep some space when sending it in._

 _9) With your form, make it detailed, as detailed as you can. Not too much info but not too little info._

 _10) Also note that I want an even number from boys to girls so please try not to send too many characters of the same gender._

 _11) Please note that while this whole story will be heavily inspired by Jumanji don't expect it to be exactly like the movies, we are making alterations to fit this killing game and make sure it is still unique. (This also takes place in the Peaceful AU of Danganronpa so no killing game on the outside.)_

 _12) There will be dice rolling in the story, it is a board game after all. The rolls are separated into three categories: motive rolls, good rolls and bad rolls. Characters can die in the motive and bad rolls, keep that in mind. Certain characters will have immunity from certain bad rolls and bonuses from certain good rolls, depending on their animal piece._

 _13) There are 110 (just like in Jumanji) number of spaces on the board of the Game, to win the game at least one person has to reach the end of the game. Winning the game means that everyone still alive gets to escape and leave, but dying in the game means you are gone from the real world._

 _14) The characters will all pick a game piece at the beginning that is represented by an animal, please try to pick one from the list I provided that either matches the character's talent, personality, or both. They will be the pieces that move on the board._

List of animal pieces available:

Hawk **(Taken by TheRoseShadow21)**

Owl **(Taken by mayurie)**

Deer **(Taken by me)**

Rhino **(Taken by tobi-is-an-artist-too)**

Tiger **(Taken by RioA)**

Lion **(Taken by The Pocketwatch Ripper)**

Panther **(Taken by Ziggymia123)**

Gorilla **(Taken by Shyjoker)**

Monkey **(Taken by SanityRequiem)**

Hippo **(Taken by Ziggymia123)**

Crocodile **(Taken by Crimson Spider Lily)**

Hyena **(Taken by runicwolf)**

Mouse **(Taken by Abitat Eco)**

Badger **(Taken by Crimson Spider Lily)**

Bat **(Taken by PainX65)**

Zebra **(Taken by liammarklh88)**

Toucan **(Missing)**

Elephant **(Missing)**

Snake **(Missing)**

Bear **(Unavailable)**

You will be able to pick what kind of animals for this but first, here are some ground rules about them:

 _1) This will be first come first serve but you must finish your form completely and be confirmed by me before that animal can be said as taken. No calling dibs._

 _2) You can pick which species of animal it is, for example which species of snake did you pick? But it has to be an actual living species and confirmed by me to be accepted. (I love to have a specific animal species so I fully know what it can be capable of and how that species will affect the look of the character's outfit.)_

 _3) They will come to life when the students enter the game but they aren't regular animals and will represent the soul of each character and will reflect their personalities, so if the animal dies they die too. (Ask me if you need more of an explanation.)_

 _4) If you wish to have a different animal than the ones available ask me through messenger, you will only be able to do this if you give me a good explanation why and it has to be a forest/jungle animal and it can't be too close to any of the other animals on the list except maybe the one that it is replacing. (You have to get the OK from me before you can do this though, it is my fic after all.)_

 _5) The animals are merely assistance to their respective person and by no means are OP, they only have the abilities of their own species but they do share intelligence with their 'owner' and they can communicate mentally with their own piece because of their soul bond._

 _6) When picking your animal piece, make sure it fits with your character, like their personality, talent, etc. They are essentially your character's spirit animal, an extension of themselves._

 _7) Also, the bear piece is not available for a reason, the bear piece is already in play, if you know what I mean._

 _8) In case you want to change one of the animal pieces there are only animals from warm climates here, like from jungles, forests, or grasslands. No animals from under the sea or in cold climates please._

 _9) Each student will get their own tent outside the giant temple for when they get sucked into the game. The temple will be dedicated to the bear and will be the place to roll the dice and have class trials. The tents on the other hand will be very large and look like shrines dedicated to the animal of their choice with a large torch in front, that will go out if a character dies, but the inside will be similar to how the student normally enjoys their room to be like._

 _10) Also please note that when the characters enter the game they will end up wearing a tribal outfit, much like what Native Americans or what other tribal groups wear, that is based around the animal piece that they had picked (even most of the coloring) along with a wooden and painted mask on their face to resemble the face of said animal but you do get to give the overall thing a design that suits your character best~_

And now for the character forms~:

 **Full Name (First then Last name) -**

 **Age (everyone will be in their second year of Hope's Peak at the moment) -**

 **Gender (The farthest I'll go is letting a character be called a they/them, but you still have to give a birth gender so I know where to put them) -**

 **Sexuality (Anything goes) -**

 **Nationality -**

 **Race -**

 **Height -**

 **Weight -**

 **Birthday -**

 **Talent -**

 **Personality (give me long paragraphs, I want to learn about who your characters are) -**

 **What Animal Piece did they Pick? (be specific on its species) -**

 **Why did they pick that Animal Piece? (Or why did you pick this piece for them?) -**

 **Likes (give me at least five) -**

 **Dislikes (same as Likes) -**

 **Strengths (Mental and Physical) -**

 **Weaknesses (Mental and Physical) -**

 **History (I would like good detail with this as well but please don't go too over the top) -**

 **Appearance (Basically what is their physical stature and features) -**

 **Clothes before they enter the Game (basically what they wear as Ultimates) -**

 **Clothes after they enter the Game (basically they get to wear a very tribal looking outfit with the animal they picked as part of their design and please give the outfit a tribal like mask based on their animal, the characters don't have to wear it if they don't want to but they'll still have it as part of the outfit) -**

 **How often do they wear the mask? -**

 **What does the inside of their tent look like? (will reflect the character's safe place and/or their room, basically their most comfortable environment) -**

 **Romance? (I can't guarantee this will happen but if given the opportunity I might take the chance for something to blossom~) -**

 **Hobbies -**

 **Type of people they'd befriend -**

 **Type of people they'd dislike -**

 **Type of person they'd have a crush on -**

 **Important People in their life -**

 **Free Time Events Ideas -**

 **They're reaction to this Game (before and after they get sucked in) -**

 **Order in which they'd fall of Survivor, Killer, and Victim -**

 **Reasoning for Survivor -**

 **Reasoning for Killer -**

 **Reasoning for Victim -**

 **Motive(s) for Murder? -**

 **How would they carry out a murder? -**

 **Execution style (literally anything is possible in the Game but try to stick to something that fits with the theme) -**

 **Reaction to a body (Innocent and Guilty) -**

 **Trial Roles (Innocent and Guilty) -**

 **Reaction to being Accused (Innocent and Guilty) -**

 **Reaction to being caught (as the guilty party) -**

 **Reaction to an execution (their classmate's execution and their own) -**

 **How willing are they to test their luck on the dice? (In other words how long will they take before they roll the dice on their turn? And what will convince them to eventually roll their dice.) -**

 **Reaction to causing a Good Roll (basically something fortunate will happen to either your or all the characters in the game, for example moving forward more spaces without penalty or getting an advantage the next time a bad roll happens) -**

 **Reaction to causing a Bad Roll (basically this causes a disaster of some kind to happen in the area, for example a swarm of insects like wasps or a natural disaster like an earthquake to happen, or a trap like someone getting imprisoned until someone else passes by that spot) -**

 **Reaction to causing a Motive Roll (basically this gives a motive of murder to everyone) -**

 **Darkest Fear -**

 **Darkest Secret -**

 **Dialogue (give me at least three quotes please) -**

 **Other (anything else you'd like to ask or add to this?) -**

And now here is the current list for all the characters so far~:

(Males) -

1\. Roe Atwood - Ultimate Camp Counselor **(Chosen Piece: Deer, Created by: Me or Wolffang1795)**

2\. Hibiki Otonashi - Ultimate Acoustician **(Chosen Piece: Bat, Created by: PainX65)**

3\. Kotan Shimabukuro - Ultimate Severe Weather Specialist **(Chosen Piece: Owl, Created by: mayurie)**

4\. Satoshi Takenaka - Ultimate Herbalist **(Chosen Piece: Mouse, Created by: Abitat Eco)**

5\. Lambert Gwerder - Ultimate Horticulturist **(Chosen Piece: Hyena, Created by: runicwolf)**

6\. Daichi "Cresendo" Matsumoto - Ultimate Lounge Singer **(Chosen Piece: Lion, Created by: The Pocketwatch Ripper)**

7\. Renjiro Kairaishi - Ultimate Puppeteer **(Chosen Piece: Zebra, Created by: liammarklh88)**

8\. Shay Haruta O Rodagh - Ultimate Rower **(Chosen Piece: Hawk, Created by: TheRoseShadow21)**

(Females) -

1\. Sayuri Hoshida - Ultimate Rock Climber **(** **Chosen Piece: Panther, Created by: Ziggymia123)**

2\. Lillia LaGaule - Ultimate Paleontologist **(Chosen Piece: Crocodile, Created by: Crimson Spider Lily)**

3\. Chesa Landas - Ultimate Shift Leader **(Chosen Piece: Tiger, Created by: RioA)**

4\. Yoshiko Tachibana - Ultimate Information Broker **(Chosen Piece: Monkey, Created by: SanityRequiem)**

5\. Nilla Latte Dazkki Luay - Ultimate Prosecutor **(Chosen Piece: Gorilla, Created by: Shyjoker)**

6\. Jade Elise Romeo - Ultimate Classical Musician **(Chosen Piece: Rhino, Created by: tobi-is-an-artist-too)**

7\. Kura Mashita - Ultimate Locksmith **(Chosen Piece: Hippo, Created by: Ziggymia123)**

8\. Sho Kinoshita - Ultimate Ink Painter **(Chosen Piece: Badger, Created by: Crimson Spider Lily)**

A/N: And there you have it everything out for any of you to join~ I look forward to seeing your submission~ Please note that my deadline for accepting characters will end at the beginning of August so please get your characters in before then so I can get this story started. Well I'll see you all real soon~ ;3

 **UPDATE:** Hello everyone, I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that have submitted a character so far~ I can't believe I already got 8 characters so far, this means we are only half way there until we are at a full cast~ so please take a moment to appreciate these five boys and three girls and their creators as well~ And remember that even though the pieces they selected are no longer available, the remaining pieces have still yet to be chosen so I look forward to all future characters you all create~ I'll continue to update when I get more characters. 0w0

 **UPDATE 2:** Hello again everyone, long time no see~ Sorry I haven't really been keeping tabs on this story or talking to those who have given me a submission lately but I do promise you I have seen all of them. I've just been struggling with life stuff, moving, and lack of access to internet and I am still experiencing it so please bare with me here. In regards to this story I am still accepting applications and I do promise to respond to those that have already submitted as soon as I can. Probably later this week. I also made this update to give another announcement, since I have not received enough characters needed for this story I am extending the deadline. I have decided to give one more month of time to submit your characters to me, and if I have any other open spots by the time that ends I'll allow any people who are already accepted to make another character. Remember the deadline is at the beginning of September now and if you have any questions for me please don't hesitate to ask.

 **UPDATE 3:** Hey guys, I am finally back with some actual character updates~ And as you can see we have five new characters, thank you all for joining our adventure, and we are officially out of space in the male character slots. The only spaces left are three spots in the female side, so if any of you have a good female OC you would like to contribute please send them in and maybe one of the last few spots could be yours! I look forward to seeing who else comes up with amazing characters just like the ones I already have, well see you guys sometime soon~ 0w0/

 **UPDATE 4:** FINALLY THE CAST IS COMPLETE! I did accept more than one character from some people but that was because I was a biiiit limited on options, but this is my first DR SYOC so I can understand that. Thank you all for your submissions and rest assured that I will do my best to portray them as I make the story~ Speaking of the story I plan on giving you guys an update chapter to explain how I will go about this story and it might be a bit before I actually get to posting chapters due to personal reasons but I will try to get them out as soon as I can, alright? Ok then guys, here is the full roster and I will see you guys later~ ^w^


	2. Chapter 1 & Introductions

The sound of rapid footsteps echoed through the mostly empty hallway as a certain excited camp counselor dashed through the school with a singular destination in mind. His bright smile only grew when he saw the door to the room he was about to enter, and immediately decided to burst in like he always did.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE!" Roe greeted as he burst into the room, clutching the board game and the other boxes in his hands.

The room Roe had burst into was a spacious one. The walls had a cream coloured wallpaper that matched the polished dark oak that covered the floor. In the middle of this spacious room were a couple of long maroon leather lounges with a long coffee table in between them as all of it was on a soft, white rug that looked comfortable enough to sleep on.

Due to his outburst, he heard a sigh, "Roe, what have we talked about bursting into rooms so suddenly?" a fairly tall and athletic girl with short dark teal hair and sharp looking light brown eyes that complimented her oval face as she approached the Ultimate Camp Counselor.

With a better look, she was wearing the Hope's Peak Academy uniform properly and neat, however, the few things that broke this was the fact her collar was loose, the ribbon on the female uniforms was missing, and of course the obvious addition of her wearing a pair of shorts.

"Uh...I forget wh—?" before Roe could finish what he was saying the girl has pinched his ear. "OW, OW, OW!"

Roe then noticed that she wasn't the only one in the room. There were six individuals in the room when Roe busted down the doors in total, most of them sitting on the lounges. Half of these individuals attention was on him, but the other half seemed to be used to this occurrence. One of these individuals was the girl that scolded him.

Another girl groaned at his actions while a shyer individual seated on the couch formed a natural and warm smile followed by a small wave.

The girl holding Roe's ear prisoner had let go with a sigh. "What are we supposed to do with you Roe?"

"Well you could take a lookie at this cool old stuff I found in the big storage room Nila~ You wouldn't believe the number of amazing goodies I found there~" the dirty blond haired male spoke optimistically as he placed the board game and other boxes down in front of him and he gave the Vice Student President a sunny smile, not too off-put from having his ear grabbed earlier since it was a common occurrence.

This girl was Nila Latte Dazkki Luay, the Ultimate Prosecutor, and the best 2nd in command Roe has ever had. Though… she sometimes takes charge even more than the actual Student President does which is indeed Roe himself, honestly, he still doesn't know how he won the election in the first place but he was happy to lead his classmates from one fun adventure to another with Nila there to make sure everything was organized and safe. Plus, the prosecutor was the closest Roe has ever had to a sister, with the way she scolds him for his recklessness and actions that could of gotten dangerous.

Nila shook her head with a smile. "Guess I got to keep a closer eye on you then."

* * *

 **Nila Latte Dazkki Luay**

 **Ultimate Prosecutor**

* * *

"You don't have to do that." Roe gave his energetic smile, but received a stern look from Nila in return.

With a more responsible tone than the class president's, her narrowed eyes gave him a look over. "No, I do need to do that." she said in a matter of fact tone. "Someone has to take responsibility here, and since I'm the vice president, that duty falls to me."

The camp counselor gained a small pout. "But you're always so serious!" he whined a little. "Why not take a break and have fun going through this stuff with me?"

Roe began to rummage through one of the cardboard boxes and after a bit he pulled out an old,slightly worn out, monkey plushie that was a faded yellow color, "Like this little cutie~ I couldn't help but think of you when I saw him~ I called him Banana~" the Camp Counselor told the Prosecutor as he handed the old plushie to her.

Nila took the plushie from his hands, looking at the small worn monkey. It was so worn, that one of the buttons for eyes it had was slightly off, but nothing a little repair couldn't fix.

"Why thank you Roe," she accepted the gift, trying to control her smile. "But don't think this means I won't stop scolding you from future shenanigans."

As Roe smiled at Nila, who took his small gift, his eyes were caught by one of the few people sitting on the longue and he beamed.

The person he was looking at was a skinny boy that had short, black hair that was both messy and curly, with a few messy strands framing the sides of his face and an equally messy and curly fringe. His dark brown eyes blinked as his skin resembled that of a porcelain doll due to how pale it was. One of the most noticeable features he has was the black lines near the edges of his mouth, making him look like a puppet.

This boy was wearing a white dress shirt with a red bowtie around his neck. Overtop of his shirt was a grey dress vest complimented with a black tuxedo jacket adorned with white buttons and a red silk handkerchief stuck out in the right breast pocket as it tails hanged down at the back. Fitting with his tuxedo was the pair of black dress pants with white lines all over that looked like puppet strings as a pair of grey socks could be seen briefly,they resided in the black dress shoes and connected to the pocket of his pants, was a silver pocket watch that he put away as what he was holding would catch most people's attention outside of Hope's Peak.

He carried a small dark brown bag that he usually wore on his back, but in his hands was that of a puppet with black hair and an outfit that contrasted him in terms of colour, having a white tuxedo outfit, black dress shirt, a dark blue bowtie and the only thing that wasn't an opposite colour, a pair of black dress shoes.

Roe knew this puppet way too well and knew its owner much better.

"Enji!" Roe immediately embraced his classmate who knew what was coming, but was still taken off guard. This boy he was hugging was Renjiro Kairaishi, the Ultimate Puppeteer and Roe's boyfriend.

"H-Hi, R-Roe." Renjiro shyly smiled back as his face lit up a soft and warm red, returning the gesture back.

* * *

 **Renjiro Kairaishi**

 **Ultimate Puppeteer**

* * *

Roe gave a big smile at his boyfriend as he released him from the hug. "I see you got Shima out."

Renjiro smiled at the affection as he picked up his puppet, Shima, before putting him pack into the bag. "Y-Yeah, j-just getting some practice i-in."

"It is always a treat to see you and Shima together Ren-Ren~" the taller male spoke cheerfully as he ruffled the Puppeteer's hair before reaching into his short's pocket this time to fetch something," And don't think I forgot about finding something for yooouuuuuuu~ Ta-da!" Roe said cheerfully as he pulled out a pretty old small brown booklet with a little strap to keep it closed.

"I figured you would like this~ Since it relates to one of your hobbies and all that~" the dirty blond haired boy explained happily as he handed his boyfriend the booklet, giggling in expectation as he waited for Renjiro to see what was inside.

"W-What is it?" shyly, the puppeteer looked into the booklet and gasped. "R-Roe…!"

In the booklet was stamps upon stamps. Not just any stamps, but rare and vintage stamps. The puppeteer's eyes shined as a small build up of tears started to emerge.

"Since you had that stamp collection in your room, maybe this can help you with it?" Roe was quickly brought into a hug, to which he happily returned the favour. Roe's gooey smile grew, nothing could ruin this moment.

And as if fate had a hand, Roe heard more groaning as he looked over to see a very muscular young woman with very tanned skin. She was more along the lines of having a handsome appearance as shown by her square face and jaw, having very defined facial features as her mouth could be seen as quite large and wide.

She possessed navy blue hair that fell an inch past her shoulders, however, right now it was up in a ponytail with two small braids on either side of her head feeding into it. Her hair matched her eyes, which were a blueish-grey that seemingly shifted in the light.

This young jacked woman only probably only had five ounces of fat on her entire body wore a light blue, workout tank top with a racerback and red straps from her sports bra were visible and didn't line up perfectly with the tank top. Fitting with her workout tank top was her tight, black yoga pants that fall just below her knees while a pair of expensive grey sneakers covered her feet.

"Would you just shut your trap and get on with it?" This muscular young woman was Sayuri Hoshida, the Ultimate Rock Climber. She gestured him to finish handing out gifts as she had a nasty glare that was directed at the camp counselor.

* * *

 **Sayuri Hoshida**

 **Ultimate Rock Climber**

* * *

And Roe, responding to this, waved. "Hi Sayuri!" his arm waved around enthusiastically at her, sadly she didn't return the gesture at all.

The muscular teen gave him a disappointed look.

"Sayuri?" the rock climber narrowed her eyes as Roe let go of his boyfriend and tilted his head at her.

"Hmph." she quickly turned her head away from him. "Go annoy someone else."

"Oh...but I wanted to give you this." he took out the climbing rope he had found in the storage closet. "I think this is rope for rock climbing. It held up amazingly well while it was in storage, it still looks very usable."

Sayuri's head turn back to the class president and immediately focused on the climbing rope. To Roe, it was like a blur as the rope suddenly vanished from his hands and into the rock climber's as she began to inspect the rope.

Her attention was completely on the rope, but it seemed more of a way to ignore Roe.

"So you don't associate with him, but still take his gifts? If I didn't know you any better, I would've started to think you were a tsundere or something." a new person said gaining Roe's attention.

She was a small, slender and pale girl with a heart-shaped face long, voluminous and thick light green hair that had loose curls and arched bangs that stopped below her eyebrows that went with her round yellowish-green eyes which were surrounded by long eyelashes. Despite her thin appearance, she seemed to be quite fit and athletic.

She donned an open black leather jacket that was worn over a loose, deep green tank top tucked in high-waisted beige shorts. On her feet was a pair of black ankle-high, high-heeled boots. To finish her look, she wore a rose gold metal band choker with a dinosaur pendant and some bracelets around her wrists.

This was Lilliya LaGaule, the Ultimate Paleontologist. "Oh, hi Lilly!" Roe greeted her with excitement after she spoke.

* * *

 **Lilliya LaGaule**

 **Ultimate Paleontologist**

* * *

"Shut it." the rock climber called out, giving Lilliya a dirty look as she moved away from them as Lilliya just grinned.

"Whatever you say." she turned her head over to Roe. "So, got me a present too, prez?"

Roe then began to rummage through the box once more. "I didn't really know what to give you, but I found this." he pulled out a small box put it lacked a cover. "I couldn't see any lid for it, but maybe you'll like it?"

The paleontologist took the box and pulled out a small bone model of some sort of animal, about the size of a paperweight. It looked like some sort of weird alligator or crocodile skeleton in Roe's opinion, but since he knew the Paleontologist likes reptiles and fossils he figured she'd find some interest in it.

"Oh! A sarcosuchus!" her mood immediately got excited. "Hell yeah, I'll accept this."

"A what...?"

"A sarcosuchus! It's what crocodiles and alligators are descendants from." she turned the figurine around. "It's a pretty old model, but there's incredible attention to detail here."

Roe didn't really know what to say, he wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to dinosaurs, especially their bones. He knew the common ones like t-rex, pterodactyl, triceratops among a few others like raptors, etc.

"I...okay?" the dirty blonde teen had no idea about fossils and that, but at least she was happy! "Glad you like it!"

"Like it? No."

That took Roe off guard a bit. "Huh?" he thought she liked it.

"I fucking love it!" she exclaimed. "Dinosaurs are great and this sarcosuchus is a link between crocodiles and dinosaurs!" seems she was quite pumped up and happy about it, then again her talent was based around fossils.

Roe smiled to himself as he held the box, she loved it and that made him feel warm inside. Now, time to give the others their gifts.

"Seeing you so excited and happy, makes even the most beautiful serene lakes look-" another male began saying before cutting it short as he was on the receiving the end of Sayuri's glare, if only because he was near her while Lilliya and Roe both looked at this flirt.

He was a tall young man with fair skin and a lithe, well toned body with only slightly visible abs and pecs. His face was oval shaped and had long, shoulder length and thick black hair that was tied into a ponytail and looked to be recently combed, giving a silky smooth look. His shining jade green almond shaped eye stood out as his right eye was a contrasting purple one.

A closer look would reveal that he also sported thick eyebrows, long eyelashes and a cupid bow lip with slender shoulders. He was wearing a wine red pinstripe shirt with the top two buttons undone with black pinstripe pants and black loafers. Around his neck was a leather cord necklace with a silver microphone pendant and on his right hand were two simple steel rings, one on his ring and index finger and the last piece of clothing was the discarded black leather jacket that was resting on his shoulder.

This was Daichi Matsumoto, the Ultimate Lounge Singer.

The class president hurried over to the lounge singer, carrying the box. "Oh, Daichi!" As he approached, Lilliya shrugged and returned her attention back to the small skeleton model.

* * *

 **Daichi Matsumoto**

 **Ultimate Lounge Singer**

* * *

Daichi Matsumoto, someone Roe knew a bit about and even saw him in action! He also went by the name Crescendo.

"Ah, Roe." he glanced to the box and back to him. "I see you were busy."

"Mhm!" he nodded his head energetically. "I even found something for you!" he pulled out a record sleeve from the box and presented it to the lounge singer. The black haired singer took the sleeve and took out the vinyl record that was within.

"Is this...a hot jazz record?"

Roe nervously laughed. "I don't really know jazz that well...there was a few records in there, and that seemed pretty jazzy."

Daichi accepted the gift as a girl spoke up, adding herself to the conversation.

"Hey prez! Can I get a gift next?" the last individual in the room asked.

She was a short and round girl with a nose that was too large for her face, carrying about forty pounds of excess weight around her middle and thighs (according to her) and was rather well-endowed as she sported a rather large bust. Her pitch-black hair was cut in a pixie cut that seemed to have something in it while her small, lavender eyes shined innocently as they had heavy, block eyeliner while her narrow lips possessed black lipstick.

She was wearing her high school uniform with some careful alterations. Her tie was very loose and crooked as she sported black, fingerless leather gloves and the last alteration was the few strands of hair from either a dog or cat covering her skirt and socks.

This small girl was Kura Mashita, known as the Ultimate Locksmith.

* * *

 **Kura Mashita**

 **Ultimate Locksmith**

* * *

Kura then gave Daichi a mischievous look. "So, Daichi," she began. "You're on the lounge, so when are you going to start singing?"

"For you, I'll sing even if my throat gives out~," Daichi replied in a flirty tone. "I shall sing right away if that is your wish~."

Kura snickered. "If your throat died out, you wouldn't be able to sing anymore." she pointed out. "Kinda useless as a singer if your throat gives out."

Daichi shook his head and winked. "While that may be a downside, it's a downside I'm willing to accept if it means my last words are heard by you~"

"I never met anyone so thirsty, you should really get some water." Kura giggled as Daichi turned back to the gift giver.

"Thank you for the record, Roe." the singer put the record back into the sleeve as he thanked the class president. "It's a good thing Hope's Peak gave me a record player in my room."

"Hey, hey!" Kura called out to the prez. "Don't forget about me!"

"I didn't forget Kura." Roe dug his arms into the box after putting it down before pulling out a large and soft purple colored blanket and threw it over the locksmith, completely covering her entire body.

"Ooooh, it's so soft!" they heard Kura's slightly muffled voice from under the blanket and with a bit of shuffling, her head popped out as the blanket stayed wrapped around her.

Roe now holding an empty box, put it away as he picked up a second box full of goodies that managed to fit within. "I couldn't find anything that had dogs or cats on it, so I hope that blanket is a good alternative."

Smiling she said, "I'm snug as a bug in a rug." looking towards the camp counselor she smiled. "I love it, Roe! It's so soft it feels like back home with my dogs, cats and rabbits."

"Is it really that soft?" the singer asked, looking at the blankets and how snug she was.

"It's very soft, warm too!" she sighed in bliss. "I bet this could keep me warm through even the coldest winter day with the only thing keeping me warm being this blanket."

Lilliya then turned her attention from her skeleton model to Kura. "Pardon?"

"You heard me."

Roe paused for a moment and took a minute to look around the room and realized the rest of his classmates weren't around.

"Where are the others?" The camp counselor asked.

The prosecutor shrugged her shoulders. "No clue." she then looked into the camp counselor's soul. "But I do know they are causing trouble or getting into trouble like a certain someone."

Roe's only response to that was to scratch his neck. "Hehehe..he?"

"D-Do you also h-have gifts for them t-too?" the black haired puppeteer asked and got a nod in return.

The rock climber than butted in as she sat on the lounge. "Then why don't you hurry along and find them yourself?" she still had that nasty look on her face.

Just then the door opened as one of their classmates walked in.

This person was another male who was rather short for his age within a thin and quite wiry frame that accompanied his build. His face was slightly angular in shape, with a slightly pointed chin and a small nose with a pair of large ears that peeped through his strands of dark black hair which said hair was cut to just past his ears in larger waves at the bottom which brushed the sides of his face whilst there were less wavy sections at the top of his black and wavy hair. He did have a fringe that dangled in front of his left eye.

The second most noticeable feature was his eyes. His left eye was a warm brown whilst the right eye was a bright cyan shade, both of the eyes were in a slight almond shape as the colour of both were emphasised by the pale complexion he possessed. Accompanying his eyes were thin dark eyebrows, a cluster of freckles gathered at his cheeks and thin, pale red lips.

The most noticeable thing about his appearance, even more noticeable than his eyes was his right hand. The boy's right hand was actually a prosthetic one, made from some type of special metal as the prosthetic hand move about much like a normal hand, allowing him to grip and move his fingers, but carried it out in a robotic way that wasn't entirely perfect.

Clothing wise, he was wearing a very pale orange shirt complete with buttons and slightly flared long sleeves complete with a light brown vest top over it which had delicate embroidered pattern in threads of green and blue forming a border around the outside in criss-crosses. Around his neck was both a small silver plated pendant engraved with a tree on the front of it that and was hanging below the small green neck scarf he was also wearing that sported images of various plants and flowers that brightened up his outfit.

The lower half of his attire consisted of a pair of blue crop trousers which were folded back just below his knees, accompanied by soft dark brown boots which reach to just past his ankles, leaving a little bit of his legs exposed. The last thing he was wearing was a rather large satchel that seemed to be a bit to big and heavy for him, at last from a glance.

This satchel contained gear that Roe had seen plenty of times before when spending time outdoors with the boy. Things like jars, mortar and pestle, notebooks and pens, among different tools and ingredients that was essential for the boy's talent.

"Hey Sato! Just in time!" Kura called out and seemed to wave, but it was hidden under the blanket. This was Sato, or rather, Satoshi Takenaka, the Ultimate Herbalist.

* * *

 **Satoshi Takenaka**

 **Ultimate Herbalist**

* * *

"Were you out collecting more herbs from the garden today Sato?" Roe asked his fellow classmate as he turned to face him with one of his cheerful smiles.

"I-I...y-yes." he held onto his satchel. "I c-collected a few species t-today, j-just now in fact."

"Oh? What did you find today?" Roe buzzed around the herbalist before quickly remembering the gifts. "Actually, hold that thought. I found something for you, a gift."

"Y-You r-really didn't n-need to g-get me anything R-Roe." the herbalist held up his hands. "I-It's fine."

"Nonsense!" Roe then dug into the second box. "Everyone deserves a present from time to time! Here you go!"

The present Roe gave Sato was a small, soft black velveteen rabbit with a neat little orange bow wrapped around its neck.

"Aww." Sato took the small little rabbit and held it close. "T-Thanks Roe!" Roe chuckled, giving the teen a pat on the back as his eyes shined.

"I also found a board game!" with that simple sentence, Satoshi's eyes brightened.

"R-Really?"

"Mhm! Just got to wait for the others, I want everyone to play too."

Satoshi's eyes looked to the board game and back to the camp counselor. "A-Actually, I h-heard that everyone is c-coming to the common r-room now."

"They are?" Lilliya raised an eyebrow.

"They probably heard Roe's ruckus." Nila looked directly at him as Roe shrunk a little under her gaze.

"I wasn't that loud...was I?" and he was met with Satoshi's silence. "Really?"

"I-I came in after h-hearing a bang."

Roe turned a little red. "It was that loud, huh?"

"Yeah, it was quite loud." another girl said as they walked in.

She was a short and thin girl that had dark blue hair that was tied into a milkmaid braid with bright blue eyes and a pale complexion. She was wearing a dark green sweatshirt over a pair of brown shorts with a pair of matching brown boots. Resting on her face was a pair of black, very large round glasses.

"A-Afternoon, Sho." the puppeteer greeted the new arrival. Sho Kinoshita, Ultimate Ink Painter.

* * *

 **Sho Kinoshita**

 **Ultimate Ink Painter**

* * *

"Afternoon to you too, Renjiro." she smiled politely in a very friendly tone. "I guess Roe was the source of noise earlier?"

"You heard it too?" Roe asked, getting a nod in return almost immediately. "Sorry."

"Yeah, it was Roe alright." Roe could feel Nila nodding despite not looking at her.

"It's quite alright Roe, I just came to see what the fuss was about."

Roe then held up the second box quite high. "Roe was looking through the storage room and found gifts for us." Nila beat Roe to the punch as he shrunk down a little.

"Y-Yeah, he's g-got a present for a-all of us." said Satoshi, holding his present close.

The class president presented the present for Sho. "It's not much, but since you're a painter, maybe this would suffice?" the present Sho was presenting was a blank canvas, untouched from any paints in a mint condition.

With a smile, Sho took the painting canvas off his hands. "Ah, thank you Roe. It's very thoughtful of you, especially with finding appropriate gifts for each of us."

"It's fine!" he beamed, bouncing in place. He can't wait to give the other's their gift.

"Did someone say gifts?" the next male came into the classroom with a quite lean, strong and muscular build.

He had slightly slanted, oval-ish shaped, wide dark brown eyes and a light brown complexion complimented by delicate facial features with a head of red hair, making him a redhead which was somewhere between wavy and curly while being quite short with a shaggy fringe with a few stray locks that didn't quite stick up at the top.

He was dressed in practical and relatively outdoorsy types of clothing, wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt, a dark green fleece and a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of socks that were mainly hidden by his grey velcro-strap trainers.

"Hey, Shay." surprisingly, it was Sayuri that greeted him. This person was Shay Haruta Ó Rodagh, the Ultimate Rower.

* * *

 **Shay Haruta Ó Rodagh**

 **Ultimate Rower**

* * *

"Afternoon," he said in a rather aloof manner. "So...what's this about presents?"

Roe pulled out the gift and placed it in Shay's open hand. "This gift. I got something for everyone."

The gift he received was a bird whistle, or more specifically a hawk whistle. "I saw this whistle on one of the shelves and it appears to be a bird whistle meant for hawks. Maybe you can use it when we go out on a nature walk or visit one of those bird sanctuaries~" the camp counselor spoke as he continued to smile.

"Heh, a whistle." he took the whistle from Roe's hands, and he immediately tested the whistle out. "It definitely works! This will be great next time I'm out in a thunderstorm!"

"Hey, maybe you can take Kotan with you," Kura mentioned from the sofa.

"That's a great idea!" he would have been already out the door if it wasn't for Roe. "Heh? What is it?"

Roe held his hands out to stop Shay from leaving. "Can you wait here? There's something I need to do with everyone first."

Shay looked down at his new acquired whistle. "I suppose I can take five, but as soon as this is over, I'm out of here!"

Shay took to one of the lounges nearby Sayuri as the door to the common room opened once more.

"W-Why do you need the whistle in a t-thunderstorm?" the black haired puppeteer asked.

"There might be a scared or lost hawk out there that needs shelter! Like that one video of an eagle taking shelter in some guy's car!" Shay grinned before testing out the whistle once more as the door opened.

This time two girls walked in, with the smaller of the two having an arm wrapped around the taller one was they walked in.

The first girl was really short and looked very light to pick up. She had a fairly olive complexion and her shortness amplified her childlike features such as as her round face. She sported a pair of round and natural, light brown eyes and her nose was button-like and small. She also had thin lips and her hands and feet were also small as well as having a flat body. All in all, she was small.

Her hair was dark blue and wavy, going down halfway to her back with her bangs reaching above her thin eyebrows, though they were swept to the right and clipped with a yellow hair clip.

Outfit wise, it was very sportlike. She wore a white short sleeved hoodie over a black tank top an a pair of black gym tights and dark blue sandals. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a diamond shaped pendant while in her ears was some silver earrings at the bottom of her ears.

Around her right shoulder was a black satchel with the pins of fast food places on it, but smaller than the one Satoshi wore. Instead of tools (like Sato's), hers sported more accessories and other common things. Roe remembered seeing a cellphone, notebooks and some fast food logoed hats last time.

The second girl was taller than the other and had a very rugged, boyish appearance with a tanned complexion. While being tall she was also muscular (though nowhere near as muscular as Sayuri). She had orange hair that was styled in a pixie cut that went along with her black, downturned eyes which, under the left one that never looked right, was a small mole and a scar that went from her eyebrow to the bottom of her ear. She also possessed natural blood red lips without the use lipstick.

She was wearing a well dressed suit, a common occurance from day to day. The jacket she was wearing was white as was the pair of pants she was wearing, to add flare, she had a orange rose in the pocket of her suit jacket on the right. Underneath the jacket, she was wearing an orange take top. Due to her lack of arms, the suit jacket sleeves were tied up as they sported a flower in the knots. She also wore a pair of black loafers with orange ankle socks which were covered by her pants and last but not least was the golden locket in the shape of a heart.

These two young girls were Chesa Landas, Ultimate Shift Leader who was also the class Secretary and Yoshiko Tachibana, Ultimate Information Broker respectively. It was quite a sight.

* * *

 **Chesa Landas**

 **Ultimate Shift Leader**

* * *

 **Yoshiko Tachibana**

 **Ultimate Information Broker**

* * *

"You were right, Yoshiko." Chesa said as the information broker smiled.

"Of course, I'm an information broker after all." she grinned back. Thinking about it, Roe seemed to make the connection of how word might of spread of his bursting into the room shenanigans. An information broker would be the type of person to know about these things.

"Hey guys~ Glad to see you two happy and together," Roe greeted happily to the second couple in their class, the other being himself and his adorable puppeteer.

"Hey lovebirds." Shay also greeted as he waved from his seat, causing Chesa to wave back as Yoshiko just smiled.

"You two got here just in time." Daichi said in a rather normal tone rather than his usual flirty one. "Our class president got you something."

"He did?" Yoshiko blinked. This was news to her.

"Yep yep!" he chirped. "I did get you two something." the class prez revealed to the two as he reached into the box once again.

Roe pulled out two gifts for both Chesa and Yoshiko. For Chesa, Roe gave her a framed article next to a photo that was signed by a former student of Hope's Peak, the article in question was about volleyball and the photo was clearly the former student and for Yoshiko, she got an old novel, that Chesa would take for her, the novel was a little bit dusty due to being in storage, but it was very lengthy.

Roe didn't know what sport Chesa liked, seeing as she showed interest in a lot of them. It was easier to find out what Yoshiko liked though.

"When I was looking around the storage area these two items caught my eye, and I figured they'd be of some interest to you." the camp counselor explained with his usual smile as they (mainly Chesa for...obvious reasons) took the items.

The armless girl read over the novel's cover that Chesa held. "Uh interesting." Yoshiko then glanced to the camp counselor. "You said you found this in the storage room?"

Roe then nodded. "I also found a board ga-"

"A board game?" Chesa's eyes lit up as she approached the Ultimate Camp Counselor. "What kind of board game? How many players? Is it dice related?"

"I, uh... I don't know." Roe stepped back a bit, knowing how Chesa could get when games that feature competitions were brought up. "I just picked it up from the storage room so I haven't had a good look yet. I was kind of waiting for everyone else to arrive so we can all play together."

"Ah, a bigger game with more players. I like it." she grinned.

Yoshiko shook her head at her girlfriend's behavior. "So...back where we left off, you found this in the storage room right?" she got another confirming nod.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it...is there?"

Thankfully for Roe, she shook her head. "Nah, it's just odd that there's a book in one of the boxes in the storage room instead of the library is all."

"You want to read a bit of it now, Yoshi?" her girlfriend asked. The girl with no arms blushed a little, seemingly at a memory of a prior experience and nodded and off those two went, to the far end of one of the couches.

Roe looked back to the door expectantly, like a dog waiting for its owner to walk in. The door opened and the next person to walk in was another male.

He was a tall and fairly slender young man with unkempt light brown hair that was a little bit too long, being able to hide his eyes in certain angles which said eyes were that of burnt orange and had a fair complexion for his skin.

This teen was wearing long black pants with a pair of matching dress shoes along with a long sleeved white button up shirt with a black vest over it with a matching black tie. Over this, he wore a white scientist coat that he wore open, showing his outfit underneath the coat.

"Seems almost everyone is here." he mused, this was Hibiki Otonashi, the Ultimate Acoustician.

* * *

 **Hibiki Otonashi**

 **Ultimate Acoustician**

* * *

"So what's the occasion?" he asked, seeing as everyone else had something in their hands and Roe holding onto a box.

"Heeyyyyyy Hi-bi-ki~ I got you something," Roe spoke in a sing-song tone as he handed Hibiki a toy bat, or rather a plush. It was black in colour and was more cartoony than others, almost like a teddy bear. It was quite soft to touch and Hibiki took it with a smile on his face.

He did like bats.

"Where you practicing your echolocation again?" asked the ever friendly Sho.

The teen held the bat plush, and glanced towards her and nodded. "Yes. I was." the image of Hibiki wearing a blindfold went through Roe's mind.

"So what's exactly happening here?" the teen asked.

It was the shy herbalist who answered. "R-Roe f-found the gifts in the s-storage room." he looked down at his gift. "H-He also found a b-board game."

Hibiki saw the small box on the table. "Mhm! As soon as the others get here, we can play!" Roe beamed. "Speaking of which, I hope they get here soon."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Hibiki started off as the door opened relatively quickly. "Ah, here he is." As Hibiki said, coming into the room was another male teen, following right behind.

This guy was tall and had toned build with wine red hair that reached down to his shoulders, though the amount of hair seemed to be less than the others, and tied into a small, low pigtail. His bangs were messy and unkempt as it slightly covered his clear, blue eyes. He had lightly tanned skin and mostly dry and slightly wrinkled, making him look a bit older than what he actually was and on his face, there were some scars on his face.

He was wearing a blue shirt that was covered by a white sleeveless v-neck sweater that reached down to his waistline. The sweater had an emblem of gray clouds with a yellow lightning bolt on the right breast pocket. He had a brown leather belt secured by his black pants that reached down to his calves and also a pair of brown boots that covered his feet and the rest of his legs. He also had a small silver charm bracelet with a tiny colorful dream catcher charm on it.

"I brought Kotan with me." Hibiki said as he pointed to the teen that entered in behind him.

This was Kotan Shimabukuro, the Ultimate Severe Weather Specialist. "The Kami have been peaceful this afternoon." he said in a calming tone, referencing the weather outdoors, it was a very nice day.

* * *

 **Kotan Shimabukuro**

 **Ultimate Severe Weather Specialist**

* * *

Roe was the first to do anything, running up to the weather specialist, already handing the gift over to him.

Roe pulled out the other plush he had in the box. This plush was that of a owl. "Here you, Kota!" the camp counselor handed him the plush of the owl, it was a bit dusty but it didn't bother Kotan, nor did the nickname Roe gave him.

If Kotan was surprised by the gift (or even nickname) he didn't show it. When Roe thought about it, he never saw Kotan surprised. After the weather specialist accepted the gift with a serene and gentle smile, he thanked Roe. "Thank you for this, Atwood."

A wave of calmness flowed over Roe as he talked with Kotan.

With a quick shake of his head, he got back on track. "Hey Kotan, do you mind staying here for a while? There's something I want to show everyone."

Without missing a beat, he began walking over to the lounges. "Of course, both myself and the Kami are interested to see what you have in store." sitting down, that seemed to be nearly everyone.

Roe looked down into the box, he only had two gifts left to give. He began to bounce in place, he couldn't wait. Nila did try to get him to calm down, but as soon as that door opened, his focus went to the new figure who entered, another girl.

She was a petite girl with pale skin and bright green eyes, possessing long, waist-length dark red hair with bangs that were swept to the right and held by a golden G style clef hair clip.

She was wearing round, thin and golden rimmed glasses, a black blazer with golden buttons, a white collared long sleeved button up shirt and a bright pink suit vest. Matching her vest, she had a bright pink plaid skirt reaching just above her knees, white knee high socks and a pair of black Mary Janes.

This was Jade Elise Romero, and she was the Ultimate Classical Musician.

* * *

 **Jade Elise Romero**

 **Ultimate Classical Musician**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Jade." Sho greeted as said girl bowed.

"Good afternoon, Sho, everyone." her response was polite and refined, much like her movements.

The lounge singer stood and faced the classical musician. "Ah! J-Jade, I see your looking bright, I mean, lovely today, not that your not beautiful every other day." he lightly stumbled over his words.

The light green haired paleontologist shook her head at the singer's efforts. "I have no clue if your flirty is the same as normal or turned up a notch to fit her noble lady behavior by acting clumsy." she studied the singer's change. "You always change it up your approach with her."

Sayuri huffed. "Does it matter?" she asked, looking annoyed. "He does this all the time with us. It's annoying."

Unfazed by Sayuri or even Daichi, Jade gave the singer a smile. "Why thank you Daichi." before Daichi could smile, Roe popped up as per usual.

"I got a gift for you Jade, I hope you like it." Roe spoke hopefully as he pulled out another item out of the box. She blinked in response as Roe graced her with a gift.

Her gift was that of a small sewing kit, filled with different colored threads and a set of sewing needles. Immediately, she bowed while taking the gift off his hands. "Why thank you for this gift." Roe couldn't help but noticed the refined and elegant movements. She was the epitome of lady-like.

"A sewing kit eh?" Yoshiko mused. "It does fit her and her proper ladylike behaviour."

Chesa nodded as the two sat together. "If it was anything else, I wouldn't be able to see it."

"N-Now, now y-you two." Sato shyly shook his head.

Kura popped her head out once more. "You know what they say. A lady on the streets, a freak in the sheets!" she grinned as the information broker laughed.

"Huh?" Jade looked at the locksmith all confused. "Freak in the sheets?"

"Well you see—" a hand covered Kura's mouth.

"It's nothing to worry about, Jade." Lilliya gave Kura a look as her hand kept the jokester quiet.

"Come sit down Jade, we can continue our conversation from yesterday." the ink painter said while patting the empty space on the lounge next to her. Jade, with a smile, immediately went and sat down next to Sho before they quickly started up a conversation, or rather a previous one.

Roe watched as his classmate's interacted with a fond smile, all they were missing was just one more person and then they would finally be able to play the board game and have some quality bonding time.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long for said person to arrive. He came in silence and if Roe hadn't noticed him out of the corner of his forest green eye, the camp counselor might not have even noticed that he was there.

This last male and final classmate of theirs had straw-like hair, both in colouration and in condition as it was dry and brittle. His eyes were fogged, but on closer inspection the left eye was green and the right eye was blue. His had darkened skin that was dry, split and had calluses every-which-way.

He wore a worn-down wide brimmed tan hat, a patchwork cloak that had been sewn together and patched with scraps of cloth (apparently it was originally green) and held together by a simple steel penannular brooch. Underneath the cloak, he wore a long sleeved white shirt that is was also sewn and patched in different areas and a pair of grey carpenter pants which have seen better days. On top of that, he wore black worker boots and had a pair of brown gloves on and on his back was a burlap sack that had seen so much use that the ropes used for easy shouldering had been reinforced for less rope burn and the patches that had kept the sacke from tearing at the seams and the bottom were basically replaced the burlap itself, there was even smaller pockets implemented afterwards for more storage!

The last thing to take note of was the simple, brown bandana that was around his neck that was currently pulled up to cover his nose down, if he pulled it up more, it would sure cover up to his forehead!

This was Lambert Gwerder, the Ultimate Horticulturist and also the class' Treasurer.

* * *

 **Lambert Gwerder**

 **Ultimate Horticulturist**

* * *

He looked around the room for a moment, seeing everyone there, as he immediately turned around ready to leave.

"W-Wait Lambert!" the camp counselor called out, grabbing onto the horticulturist, or at least trying to grab him.

Said horticulturist muttered, "I came at the wrong time."

"Please wait!" Roe cried out as Lambert got closer to the door.

"No."

Nila sighed from the sofa, holding her monkey. "At least stay for a minute, at least hear Roe out, otherwise he'd continue to follow you until you do." Lambert stopped at the door and turned back to Roe without a word. That seemed to do the trick.

"The Kami would be delighted to have you here with us, Lambert." Kotan added in calmly with that gentle smile.

"I got a gift for you!" as Roe told Lambert, the horticulturist's expression never changed as the class prez took out the gift.

"When I saw it, I immediately thought of you." Roe handed it off to him.

His gift was a small toy dog. The toy dog was old and worn, and had some patches of different colored fabric sewn into it. Seems it went through a lot.

"Uh, thanks." Lambert took the patchwork dog into his hands. Despite they way he said it, he seemed to like it.

Suddenly, Roe then clapped his hands happily, discarding the empty box. "We're all here! Great!"

"Great?" Lambert gave him a cautious look. "Why?"

"So we can all play the board game I found!" Roe clapped his hands happily.

"...No. I'm going back to my room." the horticulturist said before Roe grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Wait!" he cried out. "Just one round? If you don't like it, you can leave."

Lambert stared at him for a while before relenting. "...Fine."

"What is this board game?" Lilliya asked looking at said board game.

The locksmith, Kura, read out the board games title. "Yithemba." she read. "Huh, interesting title."

"What does Yithemba mean?" Jade asked as Daichi shrugged his shoulders.

"Sadly, I don't know."

Then the rock climber stood up. "Count me out."

"Ah, so you're going to pass up the opportunity to defeat and hold a victory over Roe's head?" asked Yoshiko. "Suit yourself." that was enough to stop the rock climber from leaving.

"Pft, it's obviously me who's going to win!" the shift leader decreed, basically challenging all the others.

"Wrong." Lilliya wiggled her finger at Chesa. "The winner is going to be me!"

"Oh?" Chesa grinned back. "Those are fighting words!"

The lounge singer closed his eyes and held his hand close to his heart. "If all you lovely ladies are playing, it's only fair if I join in too~."

"That's not going to help you get some." Kura called out from her soft and warm blanket.

"I-It sounds fun." the shy Satoshi said as the puppeteer nodded.

"I a-also want to try it." Renjiro put his puppet bag down.

Sho smiled as she moved closer to the board game. "It looks to be fun. I wouldn't mind joining in."

It took a few seconds for Jade to come to a decision though. "I'll play."

Kotan continued to smile. "Ah, the Kami are not disappointed." he also sat closer as the rower looked around.

"I'm gonna play for keeps! Just so you know!"

The acoustician looked over at the board game from where he sat. "Guess we're all playing Yithemba."

The prosecutor shook her head. "I think it's safe to say that we're all participating in this game. Hopefully there's enough pieces to go around."

Roe grinned as he grabbed the board game. It was time for a game night!

* * *

 **A/N: Wow hey guys~ Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but with moving and other life things happening I hope you all will understand~ I was originally going to leave an author's note to explain my situation but never got around to it, but hey at least I got you all the wonderful intro chapter out before Halloween~ ;3**

 **I hope I portrayed each of your characters well, along with PainX65 who became my co-writer during the creation and zephryr who helped by beta reading my story and fixing up those tiny grammer issues, and that you can find this introduction chapter enjoyable as Roe interacts with all his classmates~ Don't forget to tell me your thoughts once you finish reading~ :3**

 **And finally the next chapter is when things start to get real so get ready for that~ And as for when the next chapter comes out, I honestly don't know. I don't really have a writing schedule and I usually write when inspiration hits but please note I will try to get the next chapter out sooner next time, just try not to pressure me and hopefully life doesn't keep me busy for to long. Well see you on the next chapter everyone~ 0w0/**


	3. Chapter 2 & Welcome to the Jungle

As everyone got settled down to join the now decided game night, Roe held the board game in his hands as he began to shake with excitement. Oh, he couldn't wait!

He quickly placed the board game on the floor and began to open it up. The board game itself was a stylized rectangular folded box, carved out of wood which was polished which made the box look rather new despite it being covered in dust earlier. Yithemba seemed to have around 110 spaces on the board and even seemed to have elaborate carvings on it as well as some elaborate paintings to give a rather jungle appearance to the game. The game's title took up most of the cover in the middle as twenty different animals circled around the title. "Oooh." Inside there was the board game with a nice looking pair of dice that fit the aesthetic of the board game complete with the small wooden patterns one would see in floorboards of things like tables and chairs.

What stood out to Roe however were the player pieces. There were sixteen pieces to choose from, however there were twenty slots where the pieces should fit, four of those player pieces were missing.

"Sixteen pieces? That's...convenient." Nila spoke up, being one of the few who sat on the rug rather than the lounges.

"Hmmm… I wonder what happened to the other four pieces. Did they go missing?" Renjiro couldn't help but ponder as he looked at the empty spaces.

"Not like it affects us." Sayuri huffed.

"That's true, if there were more than four missing, then there would be a problem for us." Kotan said calmly as he smiled. "This must be a sign from the kami."

"Are they animals?" asked the locksmith gazing out of the blanket she was wrapped up in.

Roe looked at the pieces and they were, so he picked up the animal piece that caught his eye.

A deer.

"Yep, they're animals." the acoustician then looked over at the piece Roe picked. "I guess you're picking the deer? It makes sense for you to have the first choice."

Nila nodded her head. "You did find the game after all."

Roe nodded happily as he smiled at his classmate," Yep~ I really like deer, they are so beautiful and graceful, it is always a treat when I'm able to spot one on my nature hikes."

"Let's get this over with." Lambert was the one who went next, probably to get the first round over with so he could leave. He picked up the piece that looked like a hyena.

"Oooh, they're all jungle themed." Yoshiko said from the lounge, leaning against Chesa.

Lilliya grinned as she went for a piece. "I know what I want!" she picked up the piece resembling a crocodile.

"Same." Hibiki went next and much like her, had a specific piece in mind as he picked up the bat piece.

Nila was looking between two pieces, unsure of what to choose as Chesa hopped up from the lounge.

"I'll take this, if you guys don't mind." she picked up the tiger piece. "Which one do you want, Yoshiko?"

"The monkey." and with that, Chesa took the monkey piece too and went back to her girlfriend.

Nila however muttered under her breath about taking too long to decide and picked up the gorilla piece before sitting down.

"Hey Ren-Ren, which piece do you want?" Roe asked his boyfriend as he turned his head to look at the shorter male.

"Oh! U-Um..." the shorter male glanced over all the pieces, looking at each one individually. "T-The zebra…?"

"That's the one you want, Ren-Ren?"

"If no one else wants it..."

Roe gave a quick glance to everyone else in the room that had yet to choose their piece. "Congratulations Enji, you get the zebra piece." the camp counselor handed off the horse-like piece off to Renjiro, all with a big smile plastered on his face.

When Roe turned around, he saw Satoshi return to his seat. "Hey, what piece did you pick, Satoshi?"

Satoshi jumped a bit before his eyes darted back and forth. "N-Not much, nothing s-special." he opened his hands to show the mouse piece. "J-Just a little mouse is all..."

Daichi looked over the pieces as Jade seemed to be focused on one specific piece as well. "A-Ah, sorry Jade. W-Why don't you go first~?" the lounge singer gestured to the board game pieces, hoping that his stutter wasn't too noticeable.

Jade politely smiled as she went and picked up the rhino piece, however, there was some slight hesitation on her part before she did in fact claimed the rhino.

After the classical musician had left, Daichi took a deep breath and went over to the remaining pieces as he picked up the lion piece and backed away from the remaining few, allowing the others to pick.

Shay then jumped right up. "Sorry, can't wait any longer. No one chose the hawk yet, right?" upon seeing the hawk, he pretty much swiped it like a hawk picking up its prey. Now the hawk piece was in his hands.

Kotan stepped up next with a calm smile on his face, "The kami have spoken, I shall be the owl," he spoke as he casually picked up the last of the bird pieces.

Sho looked at the remaining pieces and chose the badger piece, leaving only one left. "I'll take the badger." she smiled as she carefully held the small, wooden piece in her hands as she returned to her seat.

Sayuri got up and swiped the panther piece. "This will be mine." that was all she said as she sat pretty far away from Roe, giving him one last death stare before eye contact was broken.

The last person to pick a piece was Kura, who picked up the hippo one after emerging out of her blanket like a butterfly coming out of a cocoon. "Guess I'll pick the hungry, hungry hippo." she cracked a smile as she retreated into her blanket, becoming a caterpillar once more.

"I guess now that everyone has picked the pieces they'll be we can now read off the rules and get to playing~" Roe spoke cheerfully as he found the rules for this strange game to be on half of the lid.

 **Yithemba**

 **Rule #1: WARNING ▇██▆█▇██▆███▇██▆█▆▇██**

 **Rule #2: Do not linger when holding the dice, a horrible fate awaits those who linger for too long.**

 **Rule #3: Not all pieces are created equal as some have a higher immunity over spaces than the others.**

 **Rule #4: The game won't end until at least one player reaches the end.**

 **Rule #5: The game will vanish only when a player has completed the final trial and calls out Yithemba's name.**

 **All further rules shall be explained during the game.**

"What an odd note to end on. More rules will be explained during the game?" Shay was puzzled, and he wasn't the only one.

"But what about that first rule? It's completely scratched out!" the paleontologist pointed at the board game rules.

Shyly, Satoshi mumbled out, "I-It is a very old b-board game from the looks of it." he paused for a second. "I-It's no wonder w-why the rule would b-be scratched out."

"Now that we know all the rules, we should start, correct?" the classical musician moved a bit closer to the board game.

"Who should go first?" the camp counselor asked everyone, which no one had any thought on who should exactly go first.

"We shall let the kami decide the order of our rolls."

Lambert sighed, "If it gets it over with—" he was cut off by Nila.

"How about we let Roe go first?"

Sayuri didn't like that much as she growled, "Again?"

"Is there a problem?"

"He went first last time when picking the animal piece."

Yoshiko, who was leaning on Chesa smiled. "It doesn't really matter about the order does it? As long as we all get to play."

Chesa nodded in agreement, but her sight was locked onto the paleontologist. Both had a slight grin.

"At least some people are hyped and raring to go." Sho shook her head as Daichi coughed into his hand.

"I suggest we let the ladies go first~." of course, that was Daichi who said that.

"Still not increasing the chances of you getting lucky." Kura mentioned offhandedly as she was more focused on the game than what Daichi proposed.

Shay stood straight up filled with excitement. "Come on Roe, roll the dice! Let's get to playing already!"

So Roe picked up the pair of wooden dice.

"G-Get a good roll, R-Roe." Renjiro offered his supported as Roe rolled the dice.

As the dice came to a stop on the board, landing on the combined number being seven, the green crystal like ball in the center fogged up similar to that of a magical eight ball.

"Wow, it's like a magically eight ball!" noted the locksmith as Roe looked down at his hand, feeling some sort of vibration.

"Huh?" Suddenly from the camp counselor's hand, flew out the deer animal piece as it flew towards the board game, landing on the space Roe rolled towards.

"T-The piece just f-flew out of Roe's hand!" the puppeteer's mouth dropped.

Sho then pointed towards the crystal ball in the board game. "What does it say, Roe?" she asked with curiosity.

He looked down at the message within, it really was like a magical eight ball. "Welcome grand adventurers, are you looking for the heart-pounding excitement of adventure? Look no further and strap right in, for a magical and thrilling game awaits you all within Yithemba!"

As the class pres read the message out loud, more and more of the animal pieces flew towards the board game before the lights above began to flicker and the sound of drums began to play from seemingly nowhere and were progressively getting faster and louder the more time passed.

"What's happening?!" Daichi sprung up as the room began to rumble.

"Eh? Is this part of the game?" Chesa had a more amused look but the sweat on her forehead told a different story.

Kotan remained seated as he looked quite calm with the situation. "Ah, a sign from the kami."

"Shut up with your stupid kami for once!" the rock climber shouted as a strong gale blew through the room.

"W-Where is this w-wind coming from?" the herbalist whimpered.

Nila looked over to the class pres and raised an eyebrow. "Roe?" slowly, Roe was being pulled towards the board game, as if a strong current was pushing him towards it.

"Is that...drums?" Hibiki asked and no one heard anything, at least not yet.

Roe held onto his hat as he tried to get away but the raging winds were too much as everyone else was holding on and trying not to get sucked towards the board game. That's when they witnessed their class pres, as he gave them a deer-in-the-headlights expression, being turned into particles and sucked into the board game.

"Roe!" Renjiro called out as he rushed towards his boyfriend.

"Don't be hasty!" the prosecutor tried to stop Renjiro, but he too was sucked into Yithemba.

Kotan was actually the one who wasn't trying to resist as he got closer and closer to the game. "Trust in the kami everyon—" he was unable to finish whatever he was saying as he was sucked into the game much like Renjiro and Roe.

The light green haired paleontologist began looking around as the drums had gotten louder. "I can hear the drums! Where are they coming from?" due to this distraction, Lilliya noticed too late of her position and away she went. Whisked away into Yithemba.

The lounge singer stood in front of the classical musician. "Run, Jade! Save yourself!"

Jade headed towards the door but the large gust of wind blew her back causing her to tumble and roll towards the game.

"Jade!" Daichi watched as Jade was sucked into the board game. "JADE!"

The flirt's eyes went wide as he was already halfway sucked into the game. "I-I'm not ready to go! I wish...I wish I could of told—" and then Daichi was gone in a flash.

The drums were too loud for Hibiki as he fell to his knees covering his ears. "They're too loud!" he yelled as he was being dragged towards Yithemba. The ringing in his ears wouldn't stop as the drums refused to calm down.

"Hibiki!" Kura called out, reaching her arm to grab hold of the acoustician but sadly, Hibiki was sucked into the game much like everyone else before them. The locksmith gasped as she looked at her hand, it was the same as when everyone else got sucked into the game. Soon, the locksmith followed the acoustician into the board game.

"I...I can't hold on much longer." the ink painter slid towards the game as she went past Nila.

"Quick! Grab my hand!"

Sho reached her hand out to Nila. The ink painter almost grabbed a hold of the vice pres' hand, but was sucked into the board game as Nila just watched on in horror as she failed to save her classmate.

"Screw this." Lambert said as he decided to get the hell out of there, yet the suction was too great for him as he held onto the sides of the door.

"Yoshiko!" the shift leader held onto her girlfriend who was already more than halfway being sucked into the board game. "I'll get you out!"

"Chesa! Watch out!" the information broker cried out as the strong gusts of wind had knocked one of the spare boxes into the back of the shift leader, causing her to lose balance.

Both Chesa and Yoshiko were sucked into the board game.

"This...this is even tougher than the rapids!" Shay shielded himself as he too was being brought towards the game. "I guess this it it." he tried to crack a smile as the game had overpowered him and sucked him in. The rower couldn't beat the game's rapid waves.

Satoshi feebly tried to crawl away from the board game, but the winds proved to be too strong.

"Watch out!" the rock climber scolded as she grabbed a hold of his wrist and threw Satoshi towards the door they all entered before she was sucked into Yithemba like the rest of them.

"S-Sayuri!" Satoshi cried as tears rolled down his face.

He just laid there. He gave up as he let the board consume him, and the herbalist was gone from the world.

Nila just watched as nearly all her classmates were whisked away, one by one. They were dropping like flies.

The prosecutor held onto a door as the suction got even more powerful. "Upupupupupu." a deep and almost demonic voice laughed, causing her to look around to find said voice to no avail.

Nila's grip got weak as she was dragged closer and closer to the board game. She couldn't hold on much longer before her grip broke and the board game she disappeared into the board game.

The last surviving member of the class was Lambert, who was slowly being dragged along the floor, trying to resist the suction of the board game. Much like the others, he too was being sucked into the board game as his upper half was not sticking out of the crystal ball.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

With that Lambert was gone as the wind vanished completely, leaving an empty room with an abandoned board game. The drums had been silenced, and no game pieces were left to be used.

* * *

The sound of buzzing was heard as a cicada flew from a tree. The sunlight broke through the treetops as the camp counselor lay unmoving on the jungle floor.

Soon he groaned. "Ugh..." the class pres then felt something lick his cheek. " _What?_ "

Roe opened his eyes fully and saw the treetops. " _Wait! What happened to everyone else?!_ " he quickly sat up and looked around him. The six foot class president saw nothing but jungle before he locked eyes with whatever had just licked him.

In front of him was a fallow deer, it seemed to be a fawn with a small pair of still growing antlers. It was quite a beautiful looking fawn and it immediately calmed Roe down by seeing it.

That's when he noticed something different with his attire. "...What?" he got on his feet as he looked at what he was wearing.

Instead of his usual attire Roe was now wearing a tan colored soft leather shirt with soft white fur lining the ends of his sleeves and around his neck while he also seemed to wear pants made of the same material and a dark brown leather belt to keep them in place. His footwear was now a pair of light brown leather boots and on one of his shoulders was a dark green satchel made of organic materials. Around his neck were a few beaded necklaces of various colors and a wooden talisman in the shape of a deer, carved in a way similar to how totem pole animals look. And finally Roe was now also aware of a deer pelt on his back and went around his neck like a cape, it was made of light brown fur that had white spots littering the cape much like how the pelt of a fallow deer looked.

He also noticed that he was no longer wearing his usual hat and was now wearing something that covered most of his face, which he took off immediately and looked down at what it was. A mask. The mask was obviously meant to resemble the head of a fallow deer, like the one in front of him, except it seemed to resemble a more adult one. The face of the mask was seemingly carved from a tree and was colored in a mix of light browns and faded greens along with having intricate brushwork designs with various unique symbols along the side. On top of the mask were two large antlers meant to resemble those of an adult fallow deer, but what was unique about them was the face that there were strings of beads and charms strung around the top of the antlers. The beads ranged from greens and blues and anything in between while the charms were made of wood and seemed to be designed with great detail.

This strange yet beautiful mask and his odd new clothing reminded him of what tribal chiefs were depicted wearing from old illustrations he had seen in museums and the like, but why would he be wearing clothes like this? The most he lead were young children in camping or his classmates whenever they did something as a group...he didn't think his leadership was deserved of wearing the outfit of a tribal leader.

Quickly the memories returned of the board game Yithemba and… and how he endangered his classmates lives. He failed as a class president.

" _Wait! I still have to go and find everyone! If I'm here, that means the others are too!_ " Roe immediately ran aimlessly through the jungle. Trying to find any of his classmates, anyone. "Enji?! Nila?! Anyone?!" his voice rang through the jungle, but all he got was nothing in response. When he looked behind him though, he saw the deer following right after him.

When he saw the deer following him, he felt a bit more relaxed for some reason as it approached, before he returned to looking for his classmates. "Anyone?!" he yelled out again, internally pleading for a response. " _Wait, I was the one sucked in right? Am I alone here?_ " these new thoughts invaded the camp counselor's mind.

"Roe?!" he immediately recognized that voice as he ran through the thick vines and leaves to reach his classmate.

He immediately ran into the clearing as he saw Lilliya on the ground and backed into a tree as a Cuban crocodile sat in the river!

Lilliya was now wearing a crocodile skin crop top with a sweetheart neckline and thick straps as well as dark green pants with a crocodile skin waistband which went from her hips to over her belly button, not to mention she also now wore crocodile thigh high boots. She had golden chains with some crocodile teeth as pendants that were hanging from her hips, specifically on the left hip to the waistband. There were some more golden chains and even some bracelets which contained a mixture of green beads and gems which covered her wrists. The last golden thing she had was the broad collar necklace made of beads, green gems and chains that covered her neck and further down her collarbone with crocodile teeth dangling at its end. She also seemed to have some paint under her eyes and on her cheekbones resembling crocodile skin.

Her mask was that of a crocodile, however it was clearly a wooden one that seemed out of place with the whole crocodile skinned outfit she wore but it resembled the real thing if painted crudely to resemble it. However the mask was currently hanging on the chain on her left hip. Probably a good idea with that long snout on the mask.

"Lilliya!" Roe ran over and embraced the paleontologist in a hug. He then remembered the crocodile as it stepped out of the river, causing the camp counselor to get somewhat defensive.

Lilliya held out her hand stopping her class pres. "It never attacked." she began as she gazed at it. "It just...sat there." the Cuban crocodile gazed at Lilliya the same way the fallow deer stared at Roe.

Roe looked between the two and back to the deer that followed him. "Has it been following you?" when he turned back, he already saw. "Lilliya! Please be car—"

His jaw dropped as he watched the light green haired girl pat the crocodile's head, and in response it slowly closed its eyes in a relaxed way.

"I wouldn't say follow, but it seems to be the same with you."

"Hm?"

"You're being followed by a deer and I woke up to see a crocodile with me, not to mention our new...outfits." she turned to face him after she stopped petting the crocodile like a dog. "I picked a crocodile, you picked a deer. These are clearly our animal pieces."

Roe looked back to the deer and back to the paleontologist. The information clicked in his head. "Oh! You're so smart Lilliya!" said girl just shook her head with a light smile, before it was quickly replaced with a look of concern due to what she said next.

"Where is everyone else though?" she wondered out loud.

"That's right! We need to find everyone!" and Roe bolted off, the young deer galloping right behind him, leaving Lilliya behind.

"R-Roe! Slow down!" Roe kept running, causing the paleontologist and her crocodile to follow after Roe and his dear deer.

After Roe ran through the forest, he heard what sounded like an owl and changed the direction of where he was going before his green eyes brightened as he caught view his classmate was sitting on the ground.

There they saw Kotan, sitting rather peacefully as a Blakiston's fish owl sat on top of his head before jumping down to his shoulder.

"Kotan!" Roe cheered as he saw another one of his classmates, who was in a similar attire.

Kotan was wearing a long brown piece of cloth that was draped over his shoulders, making it look something like a coat that reached down to his hips. He was also wearing a necklace made of light brown feathers that wrapped itself around his neck and down to his bare chest. He also wore a pair of light brown pants with yellow linings reaches down to his knees with a pair of black gladiator sandals and a mask. His mask was brown in color, with several brown feathers sticking on the edge of the lower area of the mask as the color of the feathers got lighter the lower the feather was. It also had a long grey beak that curved down coming out from the part where a mouth should've been which he wore on the top of his head like some kind of hat.

Roe beamed at his kami loving classmate. "You're safe!"

The weather specialist gave the two of them a smile. "Of course I'm safe. I knew kami wouldn't let any of us come to any harm."

Lilliya shook her head once more with a smile. "At least your safe."

"I had faith in kami the rest of you would be safe from harm too." even in this new scenario, the severe weather specialist never lost his cool or seemed to fazed by this transition from classroom to jungle.

"At this rate, we'll find everyone in no time!" Roe grinned optimistically. "...Now where do we look for the others?"

"The kami shall guide us, won't they?" he turned his head to the owl and gave it a small nod, which caused it once more to take to the skies.

"Um, what did you do?"

"My owl companion was a gift grant to me by the kami themselves, as was yours correct? We have a special connection with these animals." As they weather specialist glanced in the direction of where his owl flew. "As they say: don't look a gift horse in the mouth. The animals they kami provided us would be our best bet of survival."

"Special connection?" Lilliya looked quite intrigued but Roe was a different matter entirely, being more confused as he cocked his head.

"You noticed that these animals aren't quite like normal ones, correct?" the kami believer asked as he then pointed to the overgrown lizard. "The crocodile hasn't attacked you yet, despite being a wild animal in this jungle environment. By all means it should've of attacked you yes? But you felt quite calm around it."

"That's...that's true..." she glanced back to the crocodile. "They are based off our animal pieces after all..."

"These animals are the kami's doing." Kotan prayed to said kami. "They shall help us survive the trials they set up for us."

"So you sent the bird out to find the others?" Roe's eyes grew wide as the smile on his face grew.

"That is correct." he calmly replied. "Kami's messenger will be looking for the others."

"Eyes in the sky, that's a great idea Kotan." Lilliya gave the calmest student a thumbs up.

Roe immediately nodded his head. "Yeah, Kotan! You're a genius!"

"Hoo-hoo-hoo." the blakiston fish owl returned as it landed back on Kotan's shoulder.

Giving the bird a friendly scratched, he said, "I believe we found our classmate."

"Then let's go!" Roe declared as they followed Kotan's owl to the next classmate and soon the trio came across another member of the class.

"Is that who I think it is?" the light green haired girl asked as they came across a navy blue haired girl. Said girl immediately noticed the trio as the paleontologist's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, its Sayuri."

Sayuri's new outfit was composed of two pieces of tanned leather. The top acted as a wrap around her chest, to protect her decency, while the bottom was a pair of tight pants that mimicked her normal ones as they also ended, just below the knees. Sayuri also possessed tribal leather boots making traversing this jungle much easier. On her arms were navy blue war paint on her exposed arms, torso and legs, these markings were in the rough shape of a clouded leopard's coat.

Her mask was shaped more like a helmet. It was completely surrounding her head with a small hole in the back that was solely there for her ponytail. It was made of smooth wood which the pain had worn away and chipped, it seen better days as it resembled the head of a clouded leopard with its ears pulled back in anger and the mouth was open in a nasty snarl. It was hard to see her face as only the bottom half of her face was visible and of course there are also holes for her eyes so that she can see.

"Stop staring." she growled and thanks to her helmet, they had no idea if she was growling out of anger or from embarrassment.

Laying on a tree branch above her was a panther or in this case, a clouded leopard.

Upon recognizing Roe, Sayuri started seething. "You!"

"U-Uh, Sayuri?"

"This was all YOUR fault!" she approached the camp counselor as the clouded leopard also gave a hostile growl towards the male and his deer. "If we never touched that game, none of us would be here."

Roe's only response was to look down for the failure and mistake he made while the young fallow deer skittishly hid behind him and lowered its head.

"Sayuri! How was Roe supposed to know that a BOARD GAME was going to suck us in?" Lilliya jumped in to defend the class pres and so did Kotan, as he tried to calm the growing tension.

"No one expected the kami to bring us into this new world."

The navy blue haired rock climber scoffed before the leopard stopped growling and leaped off the branch. It seems Sayuri was backing off for the time being.

"How about we continue to look for the others?" Lilliya offered as she looked around the group.

"Whatever." the rock climber shrugged.

However the slowly growing group didn't have to go far to find the next classmate. "I see the rest of you are okay. That's good." the group of four turned around to see yet another classmate that had a forced change of wardrobe. Hibiki had found them.

Hibiki now wore a pair of somewhat baggy and long pair of dark brown pants that seemed to be tattered at the ankles and was held up with a rope-like belt. His outfit has sort of bat-like cloak that was both a mixture of black and brown as it covered his entire body after he covered his bare chest with the cloak that was acting like a cape, previously. He too had a mask that was similar to that of a bat with different shades and mixtures of brown and black. As he continued to test the the cloak, he held the cape to the side and it look like a wing of a bat!

Despite having a cloak now, he still seemed undecided if he should have it like a cape or like a cloak. Much like Sayuri's new companion, next to Hibiki hanging upside down in a tree was a california leaf-nosed bat.

"Hibiki! It's great to see you!" Roe grinned. " _At this rate, we'll find everyone in no time!_ "

Sayuri looked over at the new arrival. "How did you find us, anyway?"

Hibiki pointed to his bat as it shifted from the branch to his arm. "My companion here led me right to you."

"I decided to check the bigger source of noise first."

Roe looked a bit confused. "Bigger source of noise?"

"My bat led me to all you, but there's another person nearby. I just checked out the noise that seemed to be the most human is all."

"Whereabouts was it?" the severe weather specialist asked.

"Not too far from here to the right."

Lilliya shook her head as she noticed that the class pres was going to make a break for it. "We better go now before Roe leaves us behind."

Going in the direction of where Hibiki said the other noise source was, they began to hear singing and that only meant one person. Daichi.

Getting closer, they saw Daichi, but now Daichi was wearing a fur loincloth and skirt with fur breechcloths with leather fur-lined boots. He was shirtless and had red painted lines on his chest and sides as he also possessed a cape made of some animal pelt with the arm fur tied around his neck. Resting on the lounge singer's head was a headdress made of natural rubber, animal fangs and feathers and around the neck was a necklace made of claws from several animals.

His mask was that of an oval shaped feline carved out of wood and leather, more specifically a lion. It had two eye holes cut out in the shape of lion's eyes and the lion's whiskers are carved into the mask. The nose was carved out from the wood and a dip in the wood makes the mouth. Animal teeth wrapped in reeds filled the mouth of the lion and the rim of the mask is covered in fur reminiscent of a lion's mane.

Lying on a rock right behind him was a beautiful but young southwest african lion, giving off a prideful aura.

"It seems that all the animals that are with us seem to be adolescent." the sound scientist pondered as he glanced at the lion that lacked a long mane like most adult males did, instead it only has a short one that wasn't completely developed.

"Hey, Daichi. Good to see your safe." Lilliya waved as Daichi looked relieved to see everyone else.

"I'm so glad to see you guys! Especially you two—" the navy blue haired girl rudely cut him off.

"Not really though," added Sayuri causing Daichi to drop it.

"Seriously though, I'm glad to see you all." he said without a lick of flirtation. "Where is everyone else?"

"We don't know currently." kami's believer shook his head. "Whoever, the kami will allow us to meet with one another soon enough." the owl began to hoot again.

"Ah, kami's gift said that there's another one not to far from us. We should head over immediately."

"I agree with that!" Roe grinned as he was about to take off running once more but was stopped when Sayuri grabbed and squeezed his shoulder. Hard.

"Don't be so reckless!" she scolded. "How the hell did you became class president?" she mumbled under her breath as she let go.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Roe relented. "I'll take it slow!" after a bit of more walking, the group came towards the next classmate of theirs, sitting by their lonesome, it would've made a beautiful painting.

"Looks like Sho ended up like us." the paleontologist said as she rubbed her eyes. "Is that...is that what I think it is in her lap?"

"I believe so." calmly stated Kotan.

Sitting down on the stump of a tree was Sho, and in her lap was a badger, more specifically a honey badger.

Sho now wore black patiala pants and a long fur cape resting on her left shoulder as it was made to resemble the badger's fur scheme. She also wore a white, slightly loose, tank top with some black boots. Sho had a mask as well which imitates the face of a honey badger as well as its color scheme. The eyes of the mask however seemed to resemble the lenses of glasses. Thankfully, Sho also retained her glasses, but they now had a wooden frame that looked much like the board of the board game as well as many of the wooden masks.

"Sho, I'm glad you're alright." said Daichi, surprisingly without any sort of flirting, and from the situation right now, that was quite understandable.

The honey badger stared right at him as Sho scratched the honey badger behind its ear. "Likewise. It feels me with glee to see you all safe."

"We should probably keep moving on. We don't know how much daylight we have left." the rock climber crossed her arms as she looked up to the treetops. "It's too thick to see the sky, it's just enough we can tell the time. So we should move now or at least we reach a part of the jungle where we can see the sky."

"Good idea, Sayuri!" Roe praised with almost childlike glee but got a frown in return.

"Of course it's a good idea you idiot."

"Now now," Sho stood up to diffuse the muscular girl. "Let's not get so...fiesty so quickly in this new environment."

"Do not worry. The kami said we will reach the others in due time." Kotan reassured them all.

Lilliya and Hibiki looked at the severe weather specialist before looking at each. "Yeah...let's just go and look for the others now..." and so, the group began to move in search of the missing classmates.

As the growing group roamed through the jungle, Hibiki had stopped the group. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"What do you hear, Hibiki?" a curious Daichi asked.

"Sounds like...someone hyperventilating." Hibiki's bat then flew towards the sound. "Quickly."

Following the leaf-nosed bat, the group stumbled across the next person who got sucked into Yithemba. "Jade? Is that you?" asked the camp counselor as he slowly approached the musician.

The classical musician...wasn't looking so good. It looked like she went through a lot from the disheveled appearance, but the rhino next to her seemed to be helping calm her down as it gave a few gentle nudges.

Jade's outfit was no different from the rest of them. She was now wearing a dry grass skirt that reached down past her knees with a grey cloth skirt underneath that is slightly longer underneath that could be seen due to it being longer than the grass skirt. Jade wasn't wearing a shirt, but bandages that were wrapped securely around her breasts. On her shoulders was a long thick leather poncho that covered her entire body. Her forearms had brown, leather bindings as well as around her calves that had similar leather bindings that were wrapped around the calves with matching with a pair of leather sandals.

She had a mask as well. Her mask was painted a dark grey and would cover the top half of her face, shaped like a rhino's head. It had a snout that stuck out slightly with a large thick horn on top with a smaller horn behind it. A closer inspection on the horn showed music notes going around it.

However her mask was not being worn by Jade, instead being attached to her hip somehow.

"J-Jade?" Daichi nervously called out as the classical musician turned her head towards them.

"G-Guys?"

When Daichi saw the fear in her eyes, he stopped in his tracks completely as Sho already walked by him and embraced the girl in a comforting hug. "It's okay, Jade. We're here now."

Jade slowly wrapped her arms around Sho and took a moment to say, "Thank you." Seeing how Jade was reacting when they found her, just reinforced what Sayuri had told Roe.

He couldn't force himself to look at her as the guilt slowly came back. "It's okay class pres." Kotan placed a hand on Roe's shoulder. "You cannot expect the kami's motives after all."

"Thanks, Kota."

They didn't have to wait long or even search far to look for the next classmate as they alerted the group to their position.

"Get this thing off me!" they heard from the voice that came from only their class locksmith.

The first thing Kura did when they discovered her was take off her mask. When it was on her face, it covered everything but her eyes and was the reason for her muffled voice. The mask looked exactly like a hippo's head to the point where it was quite unnerving.

As for her outfit, it consisted of dark purple, thick, padded leather. Her shoulder pads were rounded and they were the extent of her sleeves in length. She wore pants that reached down to her ankles and tucks into dark purple, leather boots. It's more armor than clothing, meant to represent a hippo's thick, tough hide. The leather wrapping around her waist is etched with bright red markings and designs native to the Maasai people.

Right next to her in the body of water, a hippo yawned before slowly coming onto dry land and towards the locksmith pretty calmly. Kura was quite sweaty and panting as she got the mask off her.

"The only time I'll be hot and sweaty is when I'm getting rai—oh hey guys!" she noticed them and immediately headed over as the hippo followed right behind her. There seemed to some drops of water on her new outfit, perhaps from the body of water where the hippo was previously residing.

Jade looked over the locksmith with some concern. "Are you okay, Kura?"

"Oh yeah, I'm alright. I woke up over in the water there, on top of the hippo. It was surprisingly quite relaxed." the lavender eyed girl answered with that usual smile. "It's good to see that you guys are safe and sound too!"

"The kami are glad you survived, Kura." Kotan brought his hands into another prayer as the owl on his shoulder hooed.

"Aw, thanks weatherman." the pitch-black haired girl smiled as the hippo stood next to her.

"Wait...we're just going to skip over what she said before?" Daichi asked.

"Glad you had that hippo when you came to, if you didn't...well, I don't think I need to explain what might of happened." Lilliya glanced over at the body of water for a few seconds.

"Yeah! I'm really glad this guy was here for me!"

The singer sighed, "I guess we are..."

"I see you guys are moving in a group. Are you perhaps looking for the others?" the locksmith asked as the acoustician nodded.

"That we are."

Lilliya also gave a thumbs up. "We slowly finding everyone!"

"Let's hurry it up." Sayuri scoffed before walking off.

"Someone's moody as always." Kura sighed as Roe followed after the rock climber and her leopard like an eager puppy as his fawn trailed right behind him.

"We should follow them before we get lost." Kotan began walking after them as they all began following one another.

The group went on the move once more as Roe had just bumped into someone or something. "Ow—Shay?"

Shay's outfit consisted of a tunic that was white on the front, upper half of the body with long, wing-like sleeves that are black on the upper side and black-and-white barred on the other side, and looks like it is made of feathers. The back of the tunic is longer than the front, made to look like the tail with long black feather-like strips of material. The leggings he wore with it was also white and his feet were loosely wrapped in strips of yellow cloth to vaguely give the appearance of hawk talons.

The rower had a mask as well that covered half of his face and was painted black with some shades of dark brown, which was hard to tell first glance. It looked quite feathery and possessed a dark brown beak in the nose area. There was some feathery-looking material attached to the back of the mask, so it covers his hair, neck and some of his back, stopping just above where the tail of the back of his tunic would start.

The mask rested on his head currently as he saw the others and seemed quite relieved to see everyone. Currently perched on his arm however, was a black sparrowhawk as it cleaned its wing with both its beak and talon.

"Oh hey guys!" he seemed to be taking this well. "I was just looking for you."

"You were looking for us? We were looking for you!"

"Yeah, Yoshiko, Renjiro and I were looking for any of you." Shay explained.

Roe's eyes then lit up. "Ren-Ren and Yoshiko's with you?!"

Shay nodded and pointed behind him. "Do you want me to show you guys? Ah, why am I asking? Of course you do. Follow me." The group followed Shay as they came to see the information broker sitting on some stone, she too had a shift in attire.

Yoshiko was wearing a outfit made of straw. The whole thing was made out of it but it was divided into many parts. The first part was the skirt that went down to her knees and every piece of straw had been painted so that it matched her hair color. Around her waist was a piece of straw that acted as a pseudo belt that was light blue in color, she even had a shirt that was made the same way but had no sleeves and it didn't cover her midsection, which actually showed some tattoos. Over her shirt, there were blue straps of ropes that go across her chest as a sort of slash. On the ropes, there were tassels that are also orange in color. Also, connected to her skirt, there is an accessory of a tail of a golden monkey. On her legs, there was more straw! This straw started off slightly around the ankles and covers the top of her feet, but it was definitely not shoes. Above these, there were golden ankles with blue jewels encrusted in them.

Yoshiko's mask, was the exact shape of her face, which was heart-shaped. The main part of the mask was separated into two parts, the inner and outer. The outer was an orange that matched her hair while the inner was a bright blue. There were ears that were connected to the mask that are circular in shape and are colored a brighter orange compared to the outer colour.

Much like Jade, this mask was connected to her hip. On her shoulder was a golden monkey, not an actual monkey made of gold, but the species golden monkey.

"Hey, Yoshiko, Renjiro. Guess who I found!" The new hawk owner exclaimed as the orange haired girl's head snapped around.

Yoshiko's eyes grew immensely. "You guys! You're all safe!" the monkey on her shoulder cheered and clapped its hands, sharing the same thoughts as her.

Yoshiko's smile dimmed a little when she noticed that someone in the current group was missing. "I see some of us are still missing..."

"Sorry Yoshiko." Jade bowed politely. "We're still looking for the others."

"That's fine. I'm sure the rest of them will be fine. Knowing our class, they'd probably set the whole jungle on fire." she chuckled before that died out and was replaced by concern. "...we should go look for them."

Meanwhile the puppeteer on the other hand was sitting on a fallen tree with a new getup.

Renjiro now had a zebra headdress with a zebra face and mane that was the same colour as a zebra, black and white. Renjiro's entire body was painted white with the black lines on his mouth still there. He also wore some black and white striped pair of short pants that ends near his knees and some black and red beaded ankle bracelets on both of his ankles with a sleeveless red and white striped top with black lines in a vertical pattern lining the arms. His pocket watch seemed to be in his pants and the puppet, Shima, was now in the same outfit and lying out of its bag, which was nowhere to be seen.

Nuzzling into the puppeteer was a mountain zebra.

"REN!" Roe immediately tackled the puppeteer to the ground in a very tight hug.

"R-Roe!"

"I'm glad your safe Enji!" Roe hugged tighter as relief flooded throughout his system, meanwhile his young fawn had trotted up to Renjiro's young zebra and gave the other animal a small sniff before playfully jumping around the striped creature as the deer tried to get the other to play with him.

"R-Roe...I can't...you're squeezing too tightly…"

Renjiro's boyfriend eased up on the hug. "Sorry, Ren-Ren." he had a goofy smile as Renjiro blushed redder than a tomato.

Things were cut very brief however as a new voice came from the jungle and into view.

"Finally. I found you guys." they all turned to see the second in command, vice class president Nila had arrived.

Nila now had a black headscarf with a black cape with brown, teal and red tribal patterns on it. She also has a grey tank top with some black shorts and a pair of baggy black arm warmers with gauntlets over top as well as some mid calf boots.

Landing on the ground right next to her was an adolescent, yet still rather large, gorilla.

A warm look appeared over Nila's face as she saw the others. "I was worried about you guys." she approached the group as her gorilla was trailing slowly behind. "I see some we're missing Lambert, Satoshi and Chesa..."

"Knowing Lambert and Chesa they'll be fine. Who I'm worried about is Satoshi." the rower crossed his arms. "We still don't know anything about this jungle, or even if there's dangerous animals that aren't with us...especially with the piece he chose..."

Sayuri, who was leaning against a tree, stopped and was ready to go. "Then we better find them all before then."

Renjiro snapped his fingers a couple times to get everyone's attention. "U-Um, sorry for i-interrupting but..." his gaze went directly to the bushes. "Is t-that...a h-hyena?" the puppeteer pointed out as said hyena let out a small yip and ran away upon seeing them all.

"It's getting away!" Shay shouted as the hyena put some distance between it and them.

"Follow it! It might lead us to the others if it's like the rest of our animals." Nila took charge of the group as they all chased the hyena.

The group followed the striped hyena as it quickly ran around and stood by the side of the horticulturist.

Lambert's new outfit was more of a combination of his old outfit. The pelt of a striped hyena seemed to be sewed onted his already existing cloak, overshadowing the once patchwork cloak. Lambert also had an animal themed mask, that looked like a hyena as it hanged on his burlap sack. It looked quite solid and light.

However, no matter how they looked at it. Lambert's tribal outfit was the least changed out of all of them. As if whoever dressed him up didn't want to bother or waste time on it.

"Lamb! You're safe!" Roe beamed quite happily to see the patchwork teen.

"Yeah. Hey." classic Lambert.

Whenever Roe got close the horticulturist backed away. "Please don't leave, Lambert." Jade pleaded as said person just kept his distance.

Roe knew the treasurer's want to be alone and normally, Roe would give him some space. In this type of situation however, they needed to be together.

"Have you seen Satoshi or Chesa?" upon Nila's question, the horticulturist pointed to the side.

They walked for a little bit before they found the person Lambert found. Sitting by themselves surrounding by mushrooms and flowers was the herbalist.

Satoshi was now decked out in an shirt that resembled a large poncho wrapped around his front and coloured half white and half a light-brown and it hanged at his knees. He also wore a pair of white trousers secured with a light brown belt, decorated in a few feathers at the front whilst at the back was a long 'tail' with a furry end is attached to the back of his belt, resembling the jerboa's tail.

His mask was wooden and colored light brown with white paint dotted around to match the markings of his animal piece. The mask reached down to his nose as his mouth and lower face were left exposed with slots for his eyes to peek through. At the top of the mask, the ears protrude outwards wide and quite long, matching those of his spirit animal.

Sitting in Sato's hands was a long eared jerboa.

"Sato!" this mostly collective shout caused Satoshi and the little animal in his hands to jump up quickly.

"G-Guys!" despite the shaken expression from the scare, the smile and teary eyes told the story.

"Glad to see you safe, Satoshi." Daichi gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"Aww, look at the little guy." Kura cooed with the small mouse in Satoshi's hands.

Nila looked around the clearing. "All we need to find now is Chesa." she crossed her arms as her gorilla copied her actions.

With a concerned look, Yoshiko was comforted by her monkey. "I hope we find her soon..."

"Guys?" a voice came from the vines and flowers.

Last but not least was Chesa, who managed to find everyone else and she seemed pretty happy to see everyone, especially Yoshiko.

Chesa had her mask on the right side of her head which was in the shape of a tiger's head and judging from its size, could only fit halfway down her face, reaching to only below her nose. It was coloured black with some dull shades of orange.

Other than the mask, Chesa was wearing a black tribal-like dress, only the right having a sleeve to keep it attached. Around her was a dark brown leather ribbon that was tied with a white tribal feather decorating it at the tie. Tied to the left side of the ribbon on Chesa's hip was a tiger tail, that was tied down, she also had a golden tribal necklace and on her ears were a pair of bronze earrings with tribal feathers hanging below. To complete the look, she was wearing a pair of dark brown tribal-like boots.

A large smile erupted onto her face. "GUYS!" followed by the shift leader was a sumatran tiger!

Yoshiko was immediately brought into a tight hug by the smaller girl as the golden monkey jumped onto the sumatran tiger's back and gently petted the large cat's head as it let out happy chattering noises. The tiger simply let out a few soft chuffs in response.

"C-Chesa!"

Roe smiled as the class was brought back together. "You doing okay, class pres?" he looked to Nila who stood beside him.

"Mhm. I'm doing good now."

"We should probably get to making a plan on how to get out of here now." she offered which the class pres smiled as he fully agreed, behind them both of their animals interacted with each other as Roe's young deer was sniffing Nila's much larger gorilla.

"I agree, but I'll leave you in charge of most of that." the vice pres gave him a look to which he decided to explain. "It was my fault that we're all stuck in here...so—"

Nila then pulled his ear down. "Don't blame yourself. You never saw this coming. We'll figure it out together, so don't blame yourself further."

A smaller and grateful smile took over Roe's face. "Thank you, Nila."

The class was back together but before they could plan on what to do next in this situation, something gained all of their attention.

"Huh?!" an unfamiliar voice got the group of sixteen too look at whoever this new person was. "P-People?!"

This new figure was a small girl with a round face and wide nose along with scarlet hair that went down to the middle of her neck in a bob hairstyle that was also tied into two ponytails out from the bob on each side, which they were rather short and held with black scrunchies. Her two bright, green eyes complimented her hair as the two yellow star earrings on her ears.

Her build was quite stocky and boyish not to mention her upper body was quite muscular, however that was pretty much it, it was nowhere near Sayuri's build, but it got close. Her arms were toned and had both broad shoulders and a wide back. Apart from her bust, which was actually pretty large for her height, she didn't have many curves to speak of, other than her hips which were pretty slim.

This new girl however was wearing a similar getup to the rest of them.

Much like all of theirs, it was tribal. Hers consisted of a dress and cloak made out of black feathers, with the exception of the chest as that had white feathers. The dress seemed to drape a lot and it covers both arms, giving it a resemblance to wings as said dress went down to her mid-calf. On her feet were some yellow sandals but it was hard to say for sure, due to the foliage.

Like everyone else though, her outfit included a mask. The base of the mask is orange as it had black on the outside rims and purple surrounding the eyes of the mask. A large, fiery orange beak extended from the mask, ending in a sharp, curved tip; the upper beak has a black mark on the tip. The mask sat out of the way, which revealed her face.

This was a mask of a toucan.

However what stole the show was on her shoulder. On her shoulder sat a toucan, much like the mask she had worn, specifically a toco toucan. The only difference between her toucan and their new animal companions was the maturity, seemingly a bit closer to adulthood than any of their animals were.

Was she a player or victim like them?

"Oh god, I didn't think there would be new people. Sorry for startling you, I'm Kokone Shimomura, I was known as the Ultimate Drummer...before, well, getting sucked in here."

* * *

 **Kokone Shimomura**

 **Ultimate Drummer**

* * *

" _She's an...ultimate?_ " that was the thought going through everyone's mind, Roe included as he looked down to the deer that accompanied him as a thought flashed through his mind, sadly, someone beat him to it.

"Is there anyone else here?" Sho asked, which the girl immediately replied.

"Oh, yeah. Me and two others." she mentioned off handedly in a way. "I still can't believe more people showed up."

" _It's almost as if she hasn't seen people in ages._ " Roe thought as the way Kokone stared at them like they were ghosts.

"This is great!" the supposed ultimate drummer proclaimed. "Ah man, it's been a while since we've seen some new faces!"

"S-She seems happy t-to see us." Satoshi mumbled quietly while Kokone was still processing that they weren't mirages.

Sayuri scoffed. "Don't let your guard down." her eyes narrowed quite a bit at this new addition. "She could be the one who trapped us in here."

"This must be our guide, the kami have decreed it so. If she was here to harm us, the kami would have already let her do so." Kotan explained as his smile remained on his face, still unfazed by everything. "This is the kami's doing after all."

Daichi immediately stepped up to the plate. "Hello miss, we would gladly accept your invitation, especially from a lovely woman such as yourself~."

"Ok! Let's go!" she completely brushed him off.

"Guess she was too excited to see us that it completely toned out your flirting." Lilliya noted to a somewhat put off Daichi as Kokone waved to them all.

"This way!" Kokone pushed some vines out of the way and continued onwards.

Lilliya began to follow the drummer, "Guess the only thing we can do is follow her, it's probably our best bet."

"Don't go off on your own." Sho followed right behind.

Following this supposed ultimate, the group came towards a looked to be a campfire, however the fire seemed to be put out for a while as there were two figures on two different fallen logs.

"We're here! Also, I'm back!" Kokone walked towards the two new figures. "Guys! There's new people!"

Without waiting for their responses, she turned back around. "Let me introduce you guys!" she spoke as she looked back and pointed at her companions.

This girl had long, messy straight hair where the right was black and the left side was dyed white. She had brown, almond shaped eyes and a mole on her left cheek with were rosy red. She possessed fair, white skin, neatly trimmed fingernails as well as a B cup chest and calluses on the palms of her hands as her figure was quite skinny and svelte and it seemed she had a few scars on her right hip.

She wore a grey elephant mask with white tusks on the sides and the mask rested on the right side of her head which the elephant ears were behind her head. She was also wearing a black and white striped knee length grassy skirt, a red elephant tail that's attached to a grey belt around her waist, a black and white striped bra over her chest and an elephant trunk like bracelet on both her wrists, covered in red paint with two red flower ankle bracelets on her feet with elephant feet shoes that were shaped likes heels.

This girl stared at them all with wide eyes before she smiled at them all. "Oh! Hello it's very nice to meet you, I am Lienna Xing, Ultimate Grandmaster, but call me Lienna." and right next to her was an elephant, specifically a pygmy elephant. "I didn't expect anyone else to appear this late."

* * *

 **Lienna Xing**

 **Ultimate Grandmaster**

* * *

"Mhm! It was quite the shock you see." the drummer nodded along. "Anyways, that's Linena. Oh, and last but not least..."

Kokone then pointed to the second and last person in their group.

The boy Kokone pointed at had grayish-black hair that was both short and messy with a bit of a short beard. His eyes however were tired, very much so, a lifeless and dull blue. Compared to the eyes of others, his eyes were much more narrowed. His build was in pretty decent shape with some muscle to his form and his complexion was slightly tanned. Not to mention that he was quite tall, much like Roe.

His tribal outfit was entirely made of black scales with a yellow chevron pattern ascending on his body, it was like a full body suit. Black leather gloves covered his hands but from the pointer and middle finger on his left hand were of a different design. They were covered by a bone that looked to be a set of fangs.

His mask however was different from everyone else's masks. His mask was actually a giant brown snake! Starting right at his left leg and coiling up his body until it's mouth was over his head! And right next to him, all coiled up and observing the new people with cloudy eyes, was a large king cobra.

"That's Masaru Honda, he's the Ultimate Veterinarian!"

* * *

 **Masaru Honda**

 **Ultimate Veterinarian**

* * *

Masaru however did not share Kokone's nor Lienna's kindness, energetic or playful demeanour at first glance as he just stared with those lifeless eyes of his.

"More people? What is this madness?" Masaru turned away and back to the once lit campfire.

"Sorry about Masaru, the game...hasn't been to kind to us, him especially." Kokone didn't have any of the peppiness she had early.

Yoshiko looked between the three and back to the drummer. "So you guys are really ultimates."

"Of course we are!" Kokone sprang back with vigor. "Wait, are you guys ultimates too?"

The king cobra Masaru had next to him hissed. "Knowing this game, they most likely are." the veterinarian mumbled.

"Yep! We're all ultimates too!" Roe exclaimed with excitement in his eyes as the excitement radiated around him. "I'm Roe Atwood, the Ultimate Camp Counselor!"

He immediately pulled both Nila and Renjiro into a hug as he showed them off to the new ultimate trio. "This is Nila Latte Dazkki Luay, the Ultimate Prosecutor. She's the best second in command I ever had! Careful though, she can pull on your ears really hard." in response to that, Roe's ear got pulled. "Ow, ow, ow! A-Anyway this is Renjiro Kairaishi, the Ultimate Puppeteer and the best boyfriend I could of ever asked for!"

Escaping from Nila's clutches he introduced more of his classmates. "This is Satoshi Takenaka, the Ultimate Herbalist! He's a bit shy but he's super smart when it comes to herbs and medicine!" and then he moved on. "This is Daichi Matsumoto, he's the Ultimate Lounge Singer! He's got quite the range when it comes to singing!"

"Now this is Shay Haruta Ó Rodagh, he's the Ultimate Rower, he's great at rowing to the point of making it look like he's in a speedboat than in a rowboat!" And the Roe turned the attention to Lilliya. "This is the Ultimate Paleontologist, Lilliya LaGaule! She's crazy about dinosaurs and very knowledgeable on them!"

"This is Hibiki Otonashi the Ultimate Acoustician, I still don't really know what that means asides from the fact it has something to do with sound." Roe continued on. "Now meet Sho Kinoshita the Ultimate Ink Painter! Her paintings are amazing! They're in art galleries around the world! She's super famous for them!"

However, a few of his classmates introduced themselves.

"Sayuri Hoshida, Ultimate Rock Climber." she introduced herself as she practically shoved Roe away before he could introduce her, throwing the camp counselor off on his introduction. "That's all you're getting."

"I am Kotan Shimabukuro, and I am the Ultimate Severe Weather Specialist." Kotan introduced himself next. "I am one of the kami's most devoted followers."

"...Lambert Gwerder, Ultimate Horticulturist..." with that, Lambert put more distance between him and the others.

"Hiya! Nice to meet you!" Kura waved. "I'm Kura Mashita and I'm the Ultimate Locksmith!"

The dark red haired girl Jade bowed and politely introduced herself. "Greetings. I'm Jade Elise Romero, the Ultimate Classical Musician. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Chesa Landas!" Chesa introduced herself next. "I'm the Ultimate Shift Leader! And this beautiful girl is my girlfriend Yoshiko Tachibana, the Ultimate Information Broker!" Yoshiko blushed lightly as she was introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all," Lienna smiled as Kokone nodded enthusiastically.

But all of a sudden, a noise began to radiate throughout the forest and it was all too familiar to the three new people Roe and the others had just met. Completely eliminating the friendly aura that was around the group.

Then the vet clenched his fist as Lienna and Kokone froze in a similar fashion. The drumming from before returned suddenly and with a vengeance. And then, a voice echoed throughout the thick jungle.

"Attention all adventurers! Report to the temple of Yithemba immediately!"

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn~ Well how is that for a new chapter huh? Magic board game, strange wardrobe changes, new animal friends, and three more Ultimates?! Upupupupu~ I hope you are all ready for the fun I have in store for these 19 participants, new and old~**

 **And before you ask yes, the drums will be replacing all the "ding dong, bing bong" moments that are usually used and yes these three characters were created by good friends of mine before I opened the roster for the other 16 students~ Why? Because I can that's why~ And to keep with the spirit of Jumanji within the story, but you guys probably already knew that~** _ **I wonder how long they've been there~**_ **;3**

 **Also, here is my official mini list for these three additions to the story:**

 **Kokone Shimomura - Ultimate Drummer (Animal Piece: Toucan, Creator: Lupus Overkill)**

 **Lienna Xing - Ultimate Grandmaster (Animal Piece: Elephant, Creator: Prince PokePersona)**

 **Masaru Honda - Ultimate Veterinarian (Animal Piece: Snake, Creator: PoisonBanana)**

 **I hope you grow to love all these characters so I can crush your hopes in the future, now I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter~ ^w^/**

 **P.S. This was actually meant to come out on my birthday, which was on the 15th, but it didn't exactly work out… I hope it being a little later than intended didn't hinder the experience in any way for you all~ And no, I do not have a set date for the next chapter either but I shall work on it when the inspiration hits. I promise~ :3**


	4. Chapter 3 & Totemkuma

"Attention, all adventurers! Report to the temple of Yithemba immediately!" an oddly jovial sounding voice echoed throughout the jungle the group found themselves in.

Roe looked around in confusion, "Where did that voice come from?" he voiced his thoughts and those of the majority of his classmates. The three newcomers however seemed to know exactly what this voice was, and they all looked on edge.

One of the three new ultimates the group met, Masaru, stood up from where he was sitting as his snake let out a quiet defensive hiss at the sound of the voice, "It's time...again..." he muttered, looking over toward his two comrades.

Kokone and Lienna shared a look with one another, both not looking well. "We need to go." Masaru called out as he began to walk away, towards wherever the voice seemed to echo out from, with his snake trailing behind him.

The drummer and the grandmaster both stood up, following Masaru's actions. "It might be for the best for all of you to come with us." Kokone said, redirecting her gaze from the group to where Masaru wandered off.

"Where exactly are you, uh we, going?" Roe asked, causing Sayuri to barge right in.

"You're seriously going to go with them?" she growled, walking forward.

The grandmaster shook her head. "No, it's for the best you come with us." she said, glancing back to where Masaru once was. "Seriously, something bad could happen to you if you aren't present for this."

Roe blinks and gives a nod in understanding, seemingly believing everything the fellow Ultimate was saying, "Alrighty then, let's move out class~" the class president spoke with a smile as he looked over to his classmates, almost acting like this was another school trip.

Most of the classmates looked at one another. "R-Roe...are you s-sure about t-this?" asked the shy, Satoshi.

"Yep yep~ Our new friends don't seem untrustworthy, in fact they seem to be in the same boat as us. And since they've been in here longer than us then they must know what they are doing, right?" Roe smiled.

Lambert, keeping his distance from everyone, spoke up. "That might be true but we gotta keep in mind they were already here before us." he spoke rather briefly and it didn't look like he was going to contribute anymore of his thoughts for now.

"Lambert does have a point." Nila brought up. "But I still think we should go with them."

"Nila?" Roe blinked, then sent the vice president a rather thankful smile for agreeing with him.

Nila glanced past Lienna and Kokone. "We should still go to the temple mentioned, anyway. There could be consequences if we don't go."

"But of course, the kami don't like waiting after all." Kotan calmly walked away first, leaving the group with his owl perched on his shoulder. Lienna gave Kokone a look as the two had a silent discussion, ending in Lienna and her elephant following the weather specialist and his owl, probably to make sure he got to the temple.

Jade paced around before nodded, coming to a decision. "I'll go too!" she decided as the rhino beside her seemed ready to go with her.

"If y-you go Roe, I'll g-go too." Renjiro smiled, holding his puppet while the zebra yipped.

Roe looked around the group, more and more people decided to go to the temple.

"Well, there is safety in numbers, after all." Lilliya said as her crocodile let out a small rumble in agreement.

"If all these lovely ladies are to go, I'll tag along too~." Daichi smiled and winked as his lion looked around the forest nervously.

"Yeah, don't kid yourself, buddy." Kura said, joining bandwagon to visit the temple with her hippo.

Chesa and Yoshiko shared a look with one another as they sat on one of the fallen logs, with the shorter girl's arms wrapped around the armless girl before they stood up, as Hibiki, Shay and Sho walked forward. "Thank you everyone. Now let's go!" the group began turned their attention to the drummer, Kokone who gestured everyone to follow her as her toucan led the way. "Follow me, I'll show you all to the temple."

"Oh yeah, let's just go into the jungle and not into a trap." Sayuri growled sarcastically as Lambert looked at the hyena standing under his legs, to Sayuri and back to the leaving group before he himself followed from a distance causing Sayuri to growl and mimic his actions, as they travelled through the jungle path.

When the group of students arrived to their destination most were shocked to see an actual temple, standing tall and proud right in the middle of this large jungle. It resembled something that you would normally see in adventure movies or fictional novels; tall pillars that are partly cracked and have plant life growing on certain spots, an odd little 'courtyard' area in front of the temple with a pedestal in the middle that held a large foggy green orb on it and stone engravings on the floor around it, a sealed up door made of solid stone, and the gigantic bear statue that was taking up the upper half of the temple with its large claws reaching outwards and its mouth open as if it was giving a mighty roar.

"Whoa..." Roe gazed in awe at the temple that stood in the jungle in all its glory. He wasn't the only one in awe at the temple too.

"Is this where we're supposed to go?" asked Sho holding her badger in her arms as Kokone nodded in confirmation and from the look of things, the others seemed to have already entered the temple.

Following Kokone, the group entered the temple as the light outside died as the temple's shadows took over as the only source of light were the lit torches on the old stone walls as their footsteps echoed somewhat in the ancient, spacious stone building. "Sound echoes quite well in here." Hibiki took note of that face as he said it with a slight smile on his face as his bat seemed to enjoy the echoes too.

"There goes our acoustician." Shay shook his head. "Always focusing on the sound."

Chesa was grinning at this point. "It looks like one of those temples out of those adventure movies." she looked around the temple as they were led throughout it. "I wonder if there's any traps? Like those boulders you have to out run."

"L-Let's hope n-not." Satoshi mumbled.

The new arrivals to the jungle soon arrived at their destination. "We're here." Gestured the drummer and her toucan, as they took in what they saw in the room that was lit by the torches in each corner.

There they all saw what what seemed to be a much larger version of the board game, it was still made of wood as well, that they had originally were going to play on before they got sucked into this weird place. This board was on a long stone table and extended from one end of the room to the other but still seemed to have 110 spaces like the original and the foggy magic ball was still there as well, and behind the large table was a extravagant yet empty stone throne with intricate designs and even the face of a bear carved out near the top. The whole room had a rather eerie vibe floating through the air.

"Wooaaaahhh! What is this place?" Roe questions in awe as he looked around the room, apparently not picking up on the heavy air in the atmosphere.

"And why is the board game here?" the rower, Shay asked, looking from the large board game and the snake-masked Masaru.

The snake masked teen looked back at the newcomers with annoyance as he spoke, "This is where all good things go to die," he hissed out.

"Sorry, but was does that mean exactly?" asked the classical musician as her rhino stood closeby.

Lienna, who arrived earlier with Kotan kept her eyes on the large board game. "It's..." the grandmaster hesitated.

"Upupupu~ Hello all daring adventurers! It is so nice to see all your faces, old and new~ Now who is ready to get this grand new adventure rolling?" a voice suddenly echoed throughout the room before the drums began to start another steadily rising beat.

And suddenly at the climax of the drums a figure dropped down from the ceiling and landed on the stone throne with a loud thud. The figure was unlike anything Roe or his classmates had ever seen but it was a very familiar sight to the trio that they had recently met.

This being was a bear, much like the statue on top of the temple, but…. Had a much more cartoony appearance compared to any of their animal companions, it wasn't even made of flesh and bone. Instead this strange bear had his right side being completely made of a dark wood with small carvings for his mouth and right eye, he even had a belly button carved on in the middle and the right side gave the impression of a type of bear children would get in a plush toy form. But the left side on the other hand gave a bit more of a menacing feel despite it still being cartoony in style; the left side is completely made of white stone, not unlike the throne he was sitting on, and he even had a carved demented smile on his face but his eye on that side was a different story. Instead of being made with more stone, or even wood, the left eye was jagged and made of a glowing piece of emerald that seemed to be giving off some sort of powerful energy.

"W-Wha?!" Renjiro backed up from seeing this 'bear'. He was expecting anything, just not this thing.

The 'bear' stood up on the throne and gave a small respectful bow, which was a tad awkward due to his bodily shape, to the teens as he introduced himself, "Greetings adventurers, my name is Totemkuma and I am your humble guide and rule keeper on your grand expedition!"

The locksmith just stared at this bear that introduced itself. "Expedition? Is that why we ended up here?"

"That might be the case." Nila gazed cautiously at the bear. They did end up getting sucked into the board game, after all. Nothing else could get weirder than that.

Kotan however, was way too calm (as usual). "Ah, so Kami had blessed us with a messenger." he smiled up at the bear, getting a look from not just his classmates, but the new trio too.

Lambert however backed up with his hyena while everyone was busy up front. Unfortunately for him, stone walls had closed in the whole temple, more so the board game room they were in.

The odd being that called itself Totemkuma stopped bowing and happily nodded to the students, "Yes indeed, you new adventurers are here because you chose to join us~ Just ask your veteran explorers here, they know all the ins and outs of this wonderful activity, puhuhuhuhuhu~" the bear like creature speaks as he gestured to the trio that Roe and his classmates had met right before coming here. The three of them seemed tense and had varying levels of fear and anger towards the so called 'guide'.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sayuri narrowed her eyes at the trio.

Masaru glares darkly at the wood and stone creature, "Who cares, it's just a shitty wooden bear."

"Awww don't be like that little hissy boy, after we spent all that time together are you trying to tell me we never bonded at all? *sniffle* You hurt this old bear's heart!" Totemkuma dramatically responds as he actually says the word 'sniffle' as he wipes away a non-existent tear.

"Ma-" Kokone seemed to want to say something but was interrupted by their friend speaking once more.

"Just hurry it up so we can finish." Masaru growled but couldn't help the grin. "One last good roll, and I'm done with your shitty board game."

Totemkuma gave the snake-masked teen a confused look as he tilted his head, "Huh? What are you talking about King Cobra? The game can't nearly be over, I haven't even told our wonderful newcomers the rules yet."

"They can wait until their game starts." Masaru shot back.

Lienna with wide eyes, couldn't turn her eyes away as a buildup of tears started to form in her eyes. "Masa-" and just like Kokone, her voice was lost to the louder ruckus.

The wood-stone bear just starts giggling at that proclamation, "Upupupupu, silly silly danger noodle~ There is only one game that can happen at one time~"

"M-Masaru!" Both Kokone and Lienna tried to get the vet's attention, which actually got said vet's attention as he turned to see their expressions. Pale and wide eyed.

His voice still had an angry tone, but it died down a bit after seeing the distraught look on both girls' faces. "What?"

The two of them didn't say anything but they both gestured for him to look at the board.

"And that game is currently this game, can't have you three have an advantage over our newbies~ Where is the fun in that? Bwahahahahahahaha!" Totemkuma laughed as Masaru's face contorted in disbelief with wide eyes.

There on the board, was the snake, elephant and toucan piece from the board game, three of the four missing pieces that the new group could tell, but for Masaru, colour drained away from his face before a rush of red anger flooded his system as his snake seemed to rise up with the same amount of rage.

Those three pieces, so close to the finish line, were back at the starting line.

All progress they made, was reverted.

The snake-masked teen exploded. "WHAT?! ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE BEGINNING?! ALL OUR HARD WORK AND SUFFERING IS WASTED?!"

"Puhuhu, why of course~ If I kept you at the place where the three of you were the game would be too short and our new adventurers wouldn't be able to enjoy much of the experience, duh! I'm a very fair bear after all~" Totemkuma spoke to Masaru like he was an idiot before beginning to laugh loudly again.

"Um-" whatever Roe was about to say was immediately cut off with Masaru's cold and dead eyes staring not only at him, but the entire new group. No words could describe the rage behind those eyes, it made Roe gulp and his dear back up nervously as the snake looked like it would strike any moment.

Lienna however fell to her knees, though her pain wasn't for their progress.

"Fair? You call this fair?" the drummer asked as her Toucan squawked in agreement. "What about the others?! How is this fair to them!" she demanded.

"Those failures already lost the game so there is no way I'd allow them to come back, they were all a bunch of sorry excuses for adventurers. And besides they wouldn't be able to come back either way now that someone else now carries the other pieces, there is no room for them anymore you silly bird~" Totemkuma spoke with a shrug like it was the most logical answer ever while lightly scolding the girl like she was a dumb child.

"YOU FUCKING BEAR!" Masaru shouted. "ONCE I'M DONE WITH THIS, I'M GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE UNTIL YOUR NOTHING BUT ASH AND CINDERS!"

"Puh, you know the rules, you can't touch me. Besides even if you tried to hurt me you wouldn't be able to~ I'm the god of this world and anything I say goes~" the wood and stone bear spoke with a cruel laugh.

Masaru's anger took on a completely different form. It was alien to even the drummer and the grandmaster. "Who the fuck said in this world?" Masaru said this with an indescribable look of horror and anger.

Totemkuma gave the boy a look of interest, "Oh? Is that a challenge? You think you'll be able to survive my gauntlet again? Do you think you can handle this new batch of fun and challenging activities I have planned for this game?" the the gem eyed bear asked as his smile somehow widened.

Kotan then butted into the conversation, calmly as ever. "Ah, so the Kami have brought us here to partake in their game."

Totemkuma turned and looked at the male with the owl for a moment before letting out a much friendlier laugh than before," Puhuhu~ See this guy has the right idea, I like you Night Owl~ Say why can't the rest of you be like him? He understands, why can't you?" the bear asked, mostly targeting the angry and distraught trio, much like how a parent would compare their successful child to their misbehaving child.

"I wonder why," Sayuri grumbled lowly.

"I'm more concerned on the whole, others and 'failures' that were mentioned." Sho brought up.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about those extras, they're old news now that you guys are here," Totemkuma spoke as he waved off the inquiry, this only seemed to make Masaru even more furious.

Nila, seeing the look Masaru was giving Totemkuma, filled her with a rather bad feeling if the snake-masked teen continued. "So if we're here to play a game, shouldn't you tell us the rules?"

"Ah yes of course, silly me I got so caught up talking to my lovely veterans I have been neglecting my poor newbies. I deeply apologize for that~ Now then, you all read the rules on the board game before you jumped in correct? Well now that the game is officially started I can tell you the rest of them~" Totemkuma spoke as he happily bounced in place on top of his throne before clapping his wooden and stone paw together causing the magical green orb on the board game to glow.

Suddenly a large glowing stone tablet came out of the orb and appeared in front of the group of teens, written on it were the rules that Roe had read earlier plus some additional ones they hadn't seen before. Even the first rule, that was all scratched up back in the outside world, was now readable for everyone there.

 **Rule #1: WARNING: Those who start the game won't be allowed to leave until the game is finished.**

 **Rule #2: Do not linger when holding the dice, a horrible fate awaits those who linger for too long.**

 **Rule #3: Not all pieces are created equal as some have a higher immunity over spaces than the others.**

 **Rule #4: The game won't end until at least one player reaches the end.**

 **Rule #5: The game will vanish only when a player has completed the final trial and calls out Yithemba's name.**

 **Rule #6: No harm is allowed to come to the guide Totemkuma, those that attempt to will be severely punished.**

 **Rule #7: There are three different types of spaces - good spaces, bad spaces, and motive spaces.**

 **Rule #8: For those that want to win right away there is a shortcut, if one person meets the 'special condition' without the other players finding out that person alone will be able to leave the game.**

 **Rule #9: Totemkuma's word is law and additional rules may be added by him when necessary.**

"And do not worry about forgetting about what the rules are, cause I've places a copy for each of you in your living quarters that you'll all be staying while we are here. I would hate to lose any players simply because they forgot what the rules were~" Totemkuma explained as Roe and his classmates looked over the new rules and the uncovered first rule.

"Special condition?" Roe tilted his head at the rule. He was kind of curious about the rule, and just what was the special condition.

"Yep~ It is a veeeeerrrrryyyyyyy special condition that is super duper fun but extremely hard to get away with," Totemkuma spoke in a playful yet mischievous way.

"What is it?" the Ultimate Camp Counselor bounced.

Totemkuma waved his paw back and forth. "Sorry, if I told you right away, it wouldn't be special anymore." Suddenly, his jagged emerald eye glowed. "It would be a shame if anyone ruined the surprise for you so early on." On those words he sent almost a warning look to the veteran trio but that lasted a mere couple seconds before looking back at everyone else.

"All will become clear soon my dear adventurers, so please just be patient and you shall get the answers you desire~" Totemkuma said, going back to his lighthearted and playful tone.

Nila looked at the strange bear with a suspicious glance, those words only putting her a bit more on edge.

The stone and wood bear then clapped its paws together. "Now then, I think that's enough for today. Sorry oldcomers, no game today." He then set his sights on the new group that arrived in his domain. "Now you guys, you'll need some accommodations. These three will show you the way, but you'll find out pretty quickly who goes where, puhuhuhuhu."

The bear then raised its paw before it waddled off somewhere further into the mysterious temple.

Once the bear disappeared within the temple the door they had came in when they first entered finally opened once more, meanwhile Roe just pouts at how vague the bear had been about this 'special condition'.

"I don't really get why Totemkuma wont let us know what the shortcut in the game is… is it really hard or something?" the Ultimate Camp Counselor questioned while he cocked his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

Lienna looked to the new arrival, opened her mouth briefly, but promptly closed it. Unsure if she should say or not. Especially when the bear mentioned about 'ruining the surprise for the others'.

Masaru just let out an irritated 'tch' noise and without saying a word he began to make his way to the exit, roughly bumping into Roe's shoulder with his own when they crossed paths, sending bitter glares towards anyone he passed as the veterinarian and his snake slithered out of the temple.

As Masaru stomped out of the room, he passed by Sayuri, who had a nasty scowl herself and just happened to look at him as he walked pass. This action, however, only caused more Masaru to get even more irritated.

As a result, Masaru not so subtly, brushed past her rougher than he did with Roe, but Sayuri didn't take too kindly to take as she brushed back when he did. The two glared at each other for a while, before Masaru left with his snake following right behind while Sayuri's clouded leopard gave a hostile snarl as the serpent and human left.

Kokone and Lienna, seeing how things got a bit tense, got everyone else's attention. "You guys wouldn't know where the tents are, follow us." Lienna said as Kokone gestured.

Roe nods as he smiles to his classmates, trying to ease the tension and reassure everyone that it'll be ok, before following the two girls out of the temple.

Nila let out a soft sigh, "Alright let's go guys, any place would be better than this creepy place," she spoke as she joined the Class President in leaving getting everyone else to act as well and followed them out.

As the group of teens made their way out of the temple and away from the little 'courtyard' area in front of it Lienna and Kokone led the new players over to a large clearing in the midst of the jungle.

And in this clearing there were several large tents placed throughout the whole area, each tent was colored differently as well as designed differently so it was easy to tell which tent was what or rather, who it belonged to, and in the center of this place was a large unlit bonfire pit.

Roe gasps in awe as he looked around," Woooooowwwww! This place is one big campsite!" the Camp Counselor spoke, so excited that there were stars shining in his eyes.

Nila went to pull down on Roe's ear, but stopped herself. It became somewhat of a habit. "Let's find out where exactly we're all staying." she brought up as the elephant girl turned to the group.

"Well, it's pretty easy from here. You see those tents? They line up with your animal pieces." Lienna told the group. "The way here can be a bit tricky, but you'll find your tent relatively quickly thanks to our animal companions." as she said that, the elephant raised its trunk and trumpetted in a positive response.

But before Lienna could explain or say anymore, Roe and his deer companion dashed ahead of everyone else, eager to find his tent and see what it was like inside.

It didn't take too long before the class president was able to locate which tent he believed to be his, the tent was made with forest green fabric and had two wooden totems that were carved to look like deers much like his little companion, and seem rather well made.

"Whoa!" Roe gasped in awe at the tent before he and his deer companion entered the forest green test, past the two deer totems.

Once inside Roe's eyes turned into stars as he saw everything he could ever wish for in a tent; a survivor kit filled with the escentials, a complete survival first aid kit, a water canteen, a pair of birdwatching goggles, a fishing pole, some sturdy rope for multiple uses, a small wooden table with a stool, a map of the area and a wilderness journal on top of said table, an oil lit lantern, and even a bundled up green caterpillar sleeping bag placed in the back of the tent. The tent even still had the dirt underneath as a floor and there was even a flap on top of the tent that could open and allow Roe to get a good look at the sky, which would be perfect for looking at the night sky before falling asleep!

Call him simplistic, or even a minimalist, but this was all the Camp Counselor could ever need to feel right at home in this strange place.

"Oh! My! Goodness! This is so great! Isn't it little buddy?" Roe spoke to his little deer companion as he looked around his new living area in awe, not really expecting an answer from his animal companion.

" _Yeah, it really is nice in here._ " a voice responded, only it sounded like it was echoing in Roe's head and… it even sounded like Roe a bit but with a more of a softer, younger tone.

This caused the male teen to jump and turn to look at his little companion with wide eyes full of surprise, "W-wait, you can talk?!"

Those words cause the young deer to tilt his head at Roe and give a couple small nods, " _Well yeah, since I am your spirit animal it only makes sense we can communicate with each other. It is the same with everyone else and their animal companions_ ," the Fallow Deer explains to the human whose expression turned into a happy smile.

"Wooow I didn't realize that's what it meant to have a spirit animal. No wonder Kotan and his owl seemed to have a mind connection earlier!" Roe speaks in realization and the deer nods back in response.

" _Yep, he probably already began to talk to him. You know we kinda ran ahead to our tent before everyone else, maybe we should go check on them and see if they are settling in ok?_ " the horned animal mentally asked his human who nods in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan little buddy, let's go! I bet they are having as much fun as we are if their tents are this nice~" Roe talks to the Fallow Deer as the two of them exit their tent to see if they could find where their classmates were.

The Camp Counselor took a quick look around and took note of who was outside and who was likely inside their tents.

Suddenly Roe felt his little deer friend tug on his shorts and when he looked down to his companion the deer gestured for him to follow him towards one particular tent and the green eyed teen willingly complied.

Roe now found himself in front of a different tent. This tent was just grey in colour and much like his own, it had two similar looking totems. Instead of deer, the carvings were that of zebras. Which let Roe knew who exactly belonged to this tent.

So he ran right in.

"ENJI!"

Roe burst into the tent with great vigor, scaring the daylights out of the poor puppeteer who was taken off guard by his boyfriend who invited himself in and glomped the other teen to the ground.

"R-Roe!" gasped out Renjiro. Despite being glomped a lot, he sure wasn't used to how Roe would just come out of nowhere.

The camp counselor giggled as he and his boyfriend got off of the floor, it was then Roe took in the sights of the room.

The room was very traditional and had an old antique look to it. It had a royal bed with red covers, a wooden frame with white pillows, shelf that was filled with books; some on ventriloquism, a few dolls on the top of the shelf, a wooden desk with a sketchpad with plenty of pencils, a closet filled with fancy accessories and clothing (from what Roe could tell of course).

"Your tent looks really nice Ren-Ren~" Roe complements as he gets a better look around after having helped his boyfriend up, meanwhile Roe's deer approached Renjiro's zebra and gently nuzzled the other grazing animal affectionately.

Renjiro shyly nods as he dusts himself off," I-It's surprisingly comfortable in here despite the creepy temple and the dense forest outside," the puppeteer agrees as he gives his boyfriend a small smile," How do you like your own tent?"

"Oh it is awesome Jiro~ It has everything I could ever want in a tent, even a nice and comfy sleeping bag~"

"A-A sleeping bag? Not a b-bed?"

"Yep~ Honestly I've always enjoyed sleeping in a sleeping bag over being in a bed. It is like sleeping in a nice, warm cocoon~" Roe admits with a warm smile.

"I-If you're sure it's fine..." Renjiro added, "A bed would be better t-though..."

Roe however waved his hand at that. "I don't really mind." he grinned. "It just feels like I'm camping again!"

While the two teens talked to each other the young deer and zebra began to playfully gallop around the tent, playing with each other until one of them accidently bumped into Renjiro's back causing him to fall forward into Roe's, who had reached forward to catch his boyfriend, arms.

"Oof- Nice to see you are still falling for me Enji~" Roe says before giggling at his own joke as he helped Renjiro re-balance himself, "You ok?"

Renjiro nodded, "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine now." He said with a red blush that went across his face. After Roe helped him, realization struck the camp counsellor.

"Oh! I better go check on the others now, Ren-Ren." Roe stated as he stretched, completely forgetting about checking up on the others.

"A-Alright, be safe out there. Okay, Roe?" and with that Renjiro got up on his tippy toes and placed a small peck on the camp counselor's cheek.

That small gesture of affection caused Roe to freeze for a moment, slowly look over to his boyfriend, before suddenly glomping the shorter male and placed a strong but loving kiss on Renjiro's lips. Then after pulling away Roe's face shown as bright as the sun," Will do! See you later Ren-Ren~" and with that Roe and his deer companion left the zebra tent, leaving behind a flustered Renjiro and his little striped friend.

Roe left Renjiro's tent with a big, large love-happy smile on his face, or dumb according to Sayuri. He briefly wondered who he should check up on next. In the end, he decided to go and check on the Ultimate Severe Weather Specialist.

As he headed over towards Kotan's tent, using the totems as a guide, he stumbled upon their senior 'adventurers'. Kokone, Lienna and Masaru who were all standing in front of their tents that just so happened to be next to each others.

He kind of wanted to say hello, but remembered how Masaru acted and decided not to make himself known, he didn't want to stir Masaru up who had just calmed down after all.

"This isn't fair!" Seems Masaru hasn't calmed down all the way. "We were so close!" he kicked the stump of a tree pretty hard.

"We were almost free from this shitty game!" his seemingly final kick actually broke off a part of the tree stump.

" _Progress?_ " Roe wondered and remembered about the game. "Oh!" he then immediately held his mouth. He just realised he was eavesdropping! Even though it wasn't his intentions, he had better be quiet for now.

"All because of those fuckers!"

"Now, now." Lienna tried to calm Masaru down. "It wasn't their fault. How could they have known about it?"

"But that reset our progress, we have to go through all the hell again!"

Kokone sighed. "I'll admit, being brought back to the beginning was...despairing. All that progress, all that pain. It was crushing."

"See? Kokone gets it."

"But that's what the bear wants, doesn't it? To see every last bit of hope washed away from us." Kokone continued as Masaru groaned. "Sure, they reset our progress, but they had no idea nor did they have any intention on doing so. I won't blame them for that. We got through this far, surely we can make it through again!"

The grandmaster smiled, "I believe we can, isn't that right? Masaru?"

Masaru said nothing, only opting to refuse eye contact. Roe however, was a bit confused on all of this, but decided that he shouldn't be eavesdropping and began to sneak off silently towards Kotan's tent.

After that event, the camp counsellor continued on his way to Kotan's text and he quickly came to it as it was a stormy blue one and the two totems of owls really gave away that it was Kotan.

Inside the tent, he saw the weather specialist sat on the ground with his owl companion sitting on top of his head. The owl's head turned around to look at the camp counsellor. "Welcome, Roe." greeted Kotan. "I see the kami sent you to check up on me."

"Hey, Kota." Roe walked closer. "Yep! Just wanted to make sure you were okay!"

The class president then looked around his tent. It had basic furniture like a bed, a table, a wardrobe and it has a few bookshelves filled with books that Roe could only assume were about folklore and myths judging from the names, and also an encyclopedia about birds.

It was a very simplistic room and it reminded Roe of his own tent a little bit.

"I wasn't interrupting you and your little buddy, was I?" Roe asked once he got a good look over of the tent.

Kotan shakes his head as he got to his head, "Not at all, I was just finishing up talking with the kami. He told me that you were going to check up on everyone," he speaks with a calm expression on his face.

Roe laughed. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I was doing."

"Then have no fear, as the kami's messenger, I have been perfectly fine with their divine protection." Kotan's tone stayed the same despite how crazy it might of sounded to others.

"Your room is pretty barren." Roe commented, as Kotan continued on like usual.

"That it is," he nodded in agreement, "however I do not require much in order to serve the kami! The kami provide all that I require and should ever need." he proclaimed, before suddenly pointing at the class pres.

"But you still have others to check up on, the kami suggest you go now before they slumber."

Roe nodded as he began to leave Kotan alone. "I'll see you later than, Kota!" he waved at the severe weather specialist.

"We'll meet when we the kami decree it so." That was the last thing Roe heard from Kota as he left.

Now that he left Kotan's tent as he wondered who else he should check up on next, the idea he got was to just walk tent to tent and check them one by one...if he didn't get distracted. He turned his head to see the totem of a panther.

And that sparked an idea.

"I should go see Sayu—" He took one step towards the tent and his voice was muffled immediately. He couldn't see much as a palm of a hand covered most of his view.

It was Sayuri! "Hmn Sahmuri!" the muffled voice of Roe tried to greet.

"Go away." she said before pulling him closer. "By that I mean, GO AWAY AND STAY AWAY!" then then shoved Roe back as he fell onto to ground. The last he saw of Sayuri's face was way angrier than what he usually saw, and that was something.

" _Seems she's doing okay._ " he noted as he sat back up as Sayuri retreated into her tent, but when Roe stood, he saw that her clouded leopard lie in entryway of her tent. " _Guess she doesn't want anyone coming in..._ " and seeing it snarl at him was a good indicator that he should probably move on now before the leopard leaped into action.

As he dusted himself off, he didn't have to check some tents after all as he saw Hibiki, Shay and Lilliya outside of their tents each with their animal companions.

"Hey guys, what are you three up to?" Roe asked as he and his deer walked over to where the three were talking.

"Not much," Shay said as he looked over to Roe. "Nice of you to join in."

"Haha, well—"

"I also heard that you had a bit of trouble with Sayuri." Hibiki cut him off, though not meaning to be rude. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine! Sayuri's just a bit on edge with our current predicament. That's all." Roe gave a thumbs up as if everyone was fine. " _Man, Hibiki's hearing is spot on, as expected from both a acoustician and a bat._ " Roe noted as he saw Hibiki's bat stretch out its wings.

Roe then held up his hands in a defending manner, "I'm perfectly fine."

"You say that everytime Sayuri tosses you around." Lilliya pointed out as she patted her crocodile.

"Eh, not much happens from it anyway." said Shay as his hawk screeched in agreement. "Same old, same old."

"Her attitude seemed to be to be a bit worse though." Hibiki added with a thoughtful pose.

"Ah, well it can't be any worse than that one time she threatened to throw me off a cliff when we went mountain climbing," Roe said while smiling as if remembering a fond memory.

The three just gave Roe a look with Shay shrugging. "That's not something you should be having fondness for..." Hibiki deadpanned.

Lilliya then reached over and patted Hibiki's back. "If Roe wants to think that as a fond memory, that's for Roe to decide…even though it is weird."

"Ehehehe, well I consider all of the memories I have with my classmates to be special. Even if not everything is sunshine and rainbows, we still have each other~" Roe admits as he sends a warm look to his classmates.

"Still kinda weird you have a fondness for being threatened to be tossed off a cliff, but you do you, buddy." Shay said as he held out his hand, allowing the hawk to perch itself on his arm.

Roe then looked around at the other tents that he had yet to go and check.

"Having trouble deciding on who you should check on next?" The acoustician asked, and seeing the camp counsellor's expression, it seemed to be the case. Luckily, the ultimate paleontologist came to the rescue.

Lilliya spoke up, "What about Satoshi? He should be in his tent." As she said those words, Roe's eyes widened in realization yet again.

"Sato would be in his tent! You're right!" he perked up before he dashed off towards the pale grassy coloured tent that was much lighter than the green of Roe's own tent.

He then waltzed right on it, hoping to find the herbalist in his tent, and thankfully he did, but the state of the room took all the attention.

The inside of a Satoshi's tent looked to be very comfortable and homey, like some sort of safe haven from the jungle outside. It had a large beige coloured hammock hanging up with a soft fluffy pillow and an orange blanket decorated with various plants on it, as well as two cuddly toys, a white furred bear and a brown furred honey pot plush perched on the inside of the hammock which seemed to be for comfort. By this there was a small wooden bedside table with a lamp that was currently turned on with an open book right next to it, a closet with the same outfit he wore, a small coffee table with a single flower vase and mini tea set in the centre that came with a chair as well as some glass containers, some empty and some containing herbs, that lined the shelves carefully alongside his chemistry equipment which consisted of a mortar, pestle and so much more as there were labelled remedies already sitting organised on another shelf as piles of books were neatly arranged in the corners, notes and pages arranged randomly on the table in contrast, scribbled and a little untidy. The floor was be grassy but it was quite smooth whilst the walls seemed to be formed by the canvas of the tent.

Roe blinked at the tent. Compared to his own (and even Renji and Kota's tent), Sato's tent was very cozy! It shocked him a bit.

"Wooooowwwwwww, Sato, your tent looks amazing! It is the coziest tent I've ever seen!" Roe exclaimed in awe as he took in his surroundings.

But his sudden words of excitement startled the shy boy, who had been feeding his little mouse friend some seeds, and caused him and his small companion to jump and look at the human and deer with wide eyes.

"R-Roe! W-When did you get in h-here?" Satoshi speaks once he realizes just who gave him that small scare.

"Ehehehe, I just came in a minute ago to check on you. Sorry for scaring you, it's just your tent is so cooooool!" Roe admits as he scratches the back of his head and give the room another look over.

"O-Oh, it's alright. You didn't scare me too much, but thanks for coming to check up on me. I was just giving this little guy some food," Satoshi says as he uses one of his fingers to gently pet the mouse that was sitting on the table.

"But you a-are correct about this tent, being in here instantly put me at ease. It's like it is my own personal safe haven," Satoshi admits as he looks around the tent as well, a small fond smile forming on his face, before looking back at his class president.

"Did you need anything else Roe?"

"Eh, not really. I'm just making my rounds, checking up on everyone, seeing what some of their tents look like, and making sure everyone is doing ok in this weird place."

"A-Ah, I'm not keeping you from checking up on everyone else am I?"

Roe shook his head with a smile, "Not at all, Sato~ I'm just making sure you are doing alright, especially since you seemed pretty nervous earlier back at the temple."

Satoshi smiled in gratitude, "W-well, right now I'm doing a lot better than I was doing earlier. Thanks to this little guy and my tent, thank you for checking to make sure I was ok though."

Roe gave his classmate a thumbs up as he continued to smile, "No problem bud, now I'm gonna go continue my rounds but if you need help with anything just let me or Nila know. I'll see you later~" and with that the camp counselor and his animal companion left the tent to go see everyone else.

He didn't have to go far as he spotted two of his classmates in the distance, huddled right up next to each other. " _Aww._ " Roe mentally cooed. It was such a sweet sight. " _It's a good thing they have each other._ "

Roe walked forward and held his hand up, about to greet himself to the Ultimate Shift Leader and Ultimate Information Broker. Chesa and Yoshiko. He opened his mouth to say something, but he just couldn't bring himself too. It was for a simple reason.

He didn't want to ruin their moment.

"You doing alright, Yoshi?" Chesa said as she squeezed Yoshiko tighter, though with their animal companions, Yoshiko's monkey hugged the tiger, reversed to what they were doing.

The armless information broker looked around as she was being squeezed. "I'm fine."

"Hmm, something's on your mind." Chesa pointed out. "What's the problem?"

"It's not a problem, just thinking of something, that's all."

Chesa tilted her head and held Yoshiko tighter. "Aww, come on. You can tell me!"

"C-Chesa!" The information broker stuttered as her girlfriend had found her weak spot.

"You better come clean!"

"I was just thinking about the those other ultimates."

"Oh, why?"

Yoshiko shrugged. "I don't know, they sound famil—" she was cut off by a stronger glomp. "C-Chesa!" And Chesa only grinned.

...It was then Roe decided to leave the two in piece, not wanting to interrupt the couple's special moment together nor get spotted eavesdropping.

As the class president stealthily walked away another tent caught his attention and within moments he realized it belonged to Kura.

Kura's tent was silvery brown in colour and like all the other tents, had two totems on either side of their animal companion. Walking past the totems and into the tent, he remembered that he shouldn't really barge in.

"Kura? Are you in?" he asked aloud as he entered into the tent.

"Roe?" he was just in time to see her head pop out of the blankets on her bed. "What are you do—" the locksmith then shook her head, stopping herself from asking.

"Your here to check up on me, right?"

Roe, with that usual smile, nodded. "Yep!"

The inside of Kura's tent had a twin bed, a desk with numerous locks hanging off it it that seemed to be fiddled with recently and multiple photos of her and an older gentleman together. And on the side of the tent was a large flap to which Kura's hippo was using as an entrance and had it's whole front half of its body inside the tent.

Roe's attention on the room didn't last for long as it was brought back to Kura.

"Are you settling in well so far, Kura?" Roe asked with a small head tilt.

"Mhm! Doing just fine." she curled back into the blankets on her tent's bed. "You?"

"Pretty good actually~ My tent was absolutely perfect and I just wanted to make sure everyone else was adjusting to this strange place." Roe admits as he gently pets the back of his deer's head.

Kura laid her head on a pillow. "Honestly, there's not much else we can really do asides get used to our tents, right? The thought is still appreciated though."

Roe simply gives a small smile, "Well honestly it is more for my own sanity than anything else. Remember what happened on our last class camping trip when a quarter of our class got lost? I'm pretty sure I lost a few years off my life from that incident." And that was the reason the class president had gotten a habit of making sure he did a check up on everyone at least once a day.

"Yeah, I remember..." Kura glanced away for a little bit. "Luckily you and Nila were able to find everyone."

Yes, it was indeed lucky they did, that whole day was practically chaos. But now wasn't really the time to be reminiscing about that stressful day.

"Yep, well anyway I'm going to go check on everyone else I haven't talked to yet. So I'll leave you to your blanket snugglefest, see you later, Kura," Roe said as he waved a farewell and began to leave the tent.

As soon as Roe left, Kura's head went back down onto the pillow as she retreated into the warmth of her blankets, all the while her hippo gave a large yawn.

Upon leaving Kura's tent, the one right next door was their horticulturist's tent. "Lambert wouldn't really like if I entered..."

But he still entered Lambert's tent anyways...or at least tried to.

"Grr," the hyena growled. However, unlike Sayuri's clouded leopard, Lambert's hyena's growl was much more of a defensive growl than one of hostility.

" _Then again I did try to enter his tent despite knowing that he likes to be left alone._ " The class president thought to himself, but given their current predicament, it should be fine to check up on him.

The hyena had stopped growling for some time, which only just now registered to the camp counsellor. "You can go now, Roe..." the familiar voice of Lambert spoke up as he left his tent, enough to at least see Roe face to face.

"Lambert!" Roe dusted himself off, smiling at his fellow ultimate and classmate. "How are you holding up?"

"..." once again, Lambert stayed pretty silent. That wasn't unusual for Roe.

"You doing okay?"

Roe only got a silent nod in reply.

"...Can I come in?"

"No." Lambert denied immediately.

The class president sighed. "Lambert..."

"I'm fine. Just go." Lambert persisted as he quickly re-entered his tent along with his hyena as Roe didn't get a chance to say anything else as he was left standing alone in front of the tent.

"...That went...well." Roe scratched the back of his neck, now there wasn't much he could do when Lambert wanted to be left alone so the class president will just have to leave it be for the time being.

That is when he noticed three more of his classmates out and about and hanging out near the fire pit.

Near said fire pit, he saw Jade, Daichi and Sho along with all of their animal companions. Though Jade was sitting close to Sho as Daichi was the only one standing.

This time, instead of just dropping in or just listening in. It was Daichi that waved him in. "Roe!"

"Oh, hey!" He greeted back as he was caught a bit off guard. "Are you three settling in alright?" Roe asked as he walked over to the trio.

"At this moment, we're doing fine." Sho said, but had her arm over Jade's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Jade however is still processing this."

When Roe looked over to Jade, she looked calm but it was more of a thinking type of calm as she seemed to be deep in thought for a few seconds. Her hair was pretty much back to normal too, now that Roe noticed, he guess it was Sho's doing.

"Hey Jade, what's on your mind?" Roe asked as he sat on a log near his classmates and his deer took its place next to him.

"Oh? I'm fine, Roe." Jade smiled calmly, as expected of the classical musician.

Roe tilted his head, "Are you sure? A lot has happened today and I just want to make sure that you all are doing ok in this weird place."

Jade gave Roe a bright smile. "Yes. I'm sure. It's just a lot to take in."

Roe narrowed his eyes a bit into a serious expression. It was a foreign expression on the camp counselor's face to most of his classmates and even to Roe himself. He then put a hand on Jade's shoulder, the one unoccupied by Sho's arm. "Yes, it is a lot to take in, but you can tell us. You don't need to hide it, and if you want, you don't need to say anything your uncomfortable with."

Jade's eyes teared up a little, before she wiped her face with arm. "Thank you Roe." she quickly stood up from her seat. "I think...I think I need to go lay down for a while."

"I'll go with her, just to be sure," Sho jumped in as she got up, "come on, let's take you back."

With that, Sho took Jade back to her tent as their badger and rhino followed behind them, leaving the two guys by themselves.

Daichi however gave an odd look to Roe, the class president thought it was an odd look. "I wish I could have done what you did..." he muttered under his breath as he turned his attention back to the direction Jade and Sho had left in.

Roe gave his classmate a sympathetic look, "You'll get your chance someday buddy~ Hang in there," he spoke as he gave Daichi a pat on the back before leaving the guy to be alone with his thoughts and lion.

Now there was only one person left for Roe to meet with.

Nila.

Roe approached Nila's tent. Her tent was dark purple in colour and had two gorilla totems in front of her tent's entrance. "Hello, Nila? Are you in?" he called out.

He stepped into the tent and immediately looked around, drawing in all the sights.

The inside of her tent was rather neat, there were a lot of books, praying tools and a single dark blue sajadah with a mosaic pattern on it along with a few folded ones that kinda looked like a carpet...was it a carpet? He had to ask about that, but there were some wooden book holders for her Quran and a clock that seemed to have a specific function on it, probably for her prayers judging by the praying tools.

There were numerous kinds of sarung, and that was pretty much it. Her room was kind of neat and tidy. Something you would expect from a prosecutor such as Nila.

"Hm? Oh hello Roe, doing your usual rounds and checking up on everyone?" Nila asked as she looked up from a book she was reading, her gorilla companion next to her letting out small grunts in greetings.

Roe nods, "Yep~ And you are the last one~ By the way your tent looks super cool," the class president complements as he took another look around the fancy looking tent.

"Ah I see, and how is everyone doing?"

"They seem to be doing ok for the most part… I think. But I think those three we met earlier are a bit upset from our sudden appearance in this world."

Nila then looked back to her book, flipping the page. "I suppose it had to do with that giant board game. They said that they were close to finishing it yet that weird bear restarted their progress. The first rule was that 'adventurers' weren't allowed to leave until they finish the game."

Roe's face became a bit nervous as he processed the vice president's words, "How… long do you think they've been in here?"

Nila's eyes glanced up, looking at the tent's wall. "It's hard to say." she said, looking back down. "We have no way to tell, but we can only assume it's been a quite some time."

Roe began to frown, "They also mentioned they had other classmates as well… and that bear said they were 'failures'... Oh dear, what have I gotten all of us into?" the camp counselor mutters to himself as his little deer friend looks up at its human with concern as Roe found himself sitting on the ground as his legs gave way.

Nila closed the book and got off her bed, heading towards Roe. "I don't know, but what I do know is that it isn't your fault. You had no idea that some random board game was going to suck us into a jungle."

Roe looked at Nila with his forest green eyes, "I know I couldn't have known anything about this or have even known the board game was magical at all but… I still can't help but feel guilty about this whole situation," he admits with a sigh as he felt his deer nuzzle it's face into his hand to give a small form of reassurance.

"...Thanks, buddy." Roe thanked the deer as Nila held out a hand.

"Come on class president, get up off the ground. If you still feel guilty about all this, when it wasn't even your fault, then focus that into getting us out of here." He stared up at her and took her hand, getting back on his own two feet.

"Thank you, Nila. I'm sor—ah!" Nila stopped him there by pulling down on his ear.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do." she scolded. "I told you how many times now?"

"Ow ow ow owwwww, I-I can't remember how many to be honest! You've told me that a lot," Roe spoke rapidly as he managed to get Nila to let go of his ear, causing the class president to gently rub the sore ear lobe.

Nila dusted her hands off like she had just done a good job. Suddenly, the banging of drums echoed through the jungle.

"Good evening my fellow adventurers, both new and old. The darkness of night is drawing close and it's time to go to sleep, we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow for the newcomers!" the voice of the bear they had met earlier somehow echoed throughout the camp as night time was in fact approaching quickly.

"Guess I should head back to my own tent. Thanks for that, Nila."

The prosecutor returned to her bed. "It's no problem, Roe. Have a nice night."

"You too."

As Roe left Nila's tent he turned back to look at her for a brief moment and gave her a thankful smile, yeah hopefully tomorrow will be a much brighter day.

 _It was foolish of me to think like that..._

* * *

 **A/N: Well that isn't foreboding at all~ ;3c**

 **Hello hello everyone~ Long time no see, and yes I have finally posted this story's next chapter and I can assure you this isn't a April Fools Joke~ I do deeply apologize for taking so long to get this done though, I know it has been several months but thanks to holiday, certain events, and procrastination it took me way longer to get this done than it should have and for that I deeply apologize.**

 **But anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the introduction to Totemkuma cause we plan to see much more of him next time when the board game officially begins and I might even throw in a couple FTE in as well, who knows.**

 **Hopefully this next chapter wont take me this long again but then again I can't really say what will and will not happen, so just fingers crossed that the inspiration strikes sooner rather than later.**

 **Please feel free to leave your thoughts and theories of everything so far in the review and I look forward to seeing you all again in the future~ Bye bye for now~ ^w^/**


End file.
